Inferno of His Passions
by victoriarogue
Summary: The Planet has been in a five-year calm since Deepground disturbed the peace of the world, but Shinra has hidden away another secret that threatens more than the people.
1. Battle the Shadows

It was dark in his office this afternoon. The smallest department in the Shinra Electric Power Company was especially quiet since the head, Doctor Palmer, dismissed all of his employees for a break earlier this morning. Although he didn't have many employees to begin with, he was able to find some of the most intelligent minds after an alien woman and stowaway embarked on the Planet, Gaia. She was his best operative in the unit: wise, skilled in firearms, strategic, oddly polite, but the most important thing to him was not her traits but her genius in engineering crafts. THAT was the true beauty of the alien. Suddenly, after Rufus met with _his_ alien woman a few days ago, he's closing up shop with_ his _Department of Space Exploration?

He was lumbering about, gathering items for his favorite cup of tea: the usual lard, sugar and honey. Although he was shuffling about, his preparations for his cup of tea were anything but leisurely. His movements were stifled and rough. He muffled his swearing as he added excessive amounts of sugar, hushed his insulting by adding a large tablespoon of lard, but, as he mixed the honey, he unleashed his anger. He slammed his cup upon his desk and broke it.

"That fool! How come I have to work with some - some impudent _child_? First, he allows me to work with the alien lifeform to improve the company for years; now, after some conspiracy, he wants to take her away? I wish my daddy were some rich dead guy. That way I can do as I please and not think that my decisions will hurt some part of the business!"

Satisfied with the mess he created, he sat in his black leather deskchair and twirled around in it. He peeked over his shoulder to spot a picture of himself, a few co-workers, and a woman with tattoos on her shoulders. He himself draped his large arm across her shoulders and managed to get her to produce the tiniest hint of a smile.

_"She is not of this world, Palmer. Her presence on our planet could be a possible threat to us all. You've been with her for three years, and she has refused to let us examine her thoroughly to ensure the safety of other inhabitants. We could qualify your protectiveness of her as high treason against the orders of your president." _

_"President Shinra, this isn't fair!" Palmer argued. "Shinboru hasn't done anything wrong, and she's told us that she was a qualified soldier on her own planet. If she was gonna destroy us, an entire fleet would have blasted the Planet to kingdom come!"_

_"A qualified soldier from another planet is danger within itself! That makes her a bigger threat!"_

_"If she wanted to kill us, she would've done it before she entered this company. All she's done is benefit us. More sales have passed from us than ever before. People actually trust us again! She hasn't asked for anything other than a place to stay, which we let her find on her own. There's nothing we have that she wants."_

_"I admit, I disbelieve in her utilization of our Mako or lingering Jenova cells, but __**she's too strong**__. Her inhumane strength and adaptability in Gaia causes room for concern. Creatures have been coming from places they normally wouldn't be and destroying them is more difficult. What have you to say about something of this vitality?"_

_"I say, Shinboru is my friend and she shouldn't have to be treated this way because she's stronger than you!"_

_"Palmer, I have had it with you and this discussion! Shinboru is to be exiled from here dead or alive! If you want to keep your job, I suggest you go back to constructing airships like the childish fat man you are instead of angering me to a point where resignation will be the only option for you in this company!"_

_"President Shinra, this is madness!"_

_"Madness? You're harboring an alien who has the capability of destroying the company by meditating in a lab, and you're calling this entire ordeal madness? You should learn to re-evaluate the importance of your position in the failing department of Shinra's Electric Power Company. Honestly, Palmer, you're not that significant to us."_

"That bastard..." Palmer hissed, sipping his tea. "If Shinboru didn't have a reason to kill us before, she certainly has one now because of you, President Rufus Shinra."

* * *

_**Nyusatsu Nuno **__features all the latest fabrics and fashion choices from astonishingly stylish to downright silly for men, women, and children of all ages. For the more serious among us, take a look at the gorgeous fashion leather or shearling gloves. And for the slightly sillier, don't miss the impressive collection of hats including animal, birthday cake, and an assortment of funky ski hats to name a few. Keep Nyusatsu Nuno top-of-mind for formal occasions, such as gloves for weddings, communions, cotillions, and proms and for the perfect corporate or holiday gift. _

"Well, let's get one chore out of the way. My day off anyway, right...? Yeah, I gotta stop talkin' to myself."

That's what Yuffie was doing: shopping for some new clothes. Sad, isn't it? The one woman on the planet who hates girly stuff has to go shopping on her day off. It's not like she _wanted_ people to know she was in a mall, but she was out of options. Okay, so she usually wears about four outfits in battle and one at home. No one actually cares, so long as she does her job and bathes daily. She at least takes care of her hygiene. So what's the big deal?

It mattered to Reeve apparently, and her coworkers, and everyone else who complains when they do the same thing she does. Especially Cid, Vincent, and the rest of AVALANCHE! Vincent hasn't changed his attire since they met, and he's a living corpse...! Who somehow usually smells approachable. Yuffie sighed at this. She subconsciously went inside a chain store called Sephora and stopped dead in her tracks to mumble things only audible to herself. There was soft jazz music overhead as customers looked at items.

"May I help you, miss?" a woman asked, noticing Yuffie's unresponsive staring. Yuffie didn't answer the woman; she was far too mesmerized by the expensive perfumes and some such rubbish that only Tifa or Shelke or Marlene would wear. "Excuse me. Hello, are you there?"

"Eh?" Yuffie responded, seeing the woman's hand waving in her eyes. "Whoops, sorry. Spaced out for a minute."

"Well, you must be bored," she said, giggling. "Need help with anything?"

"Oh, I'm just looking around," Yuffie answered, frantically waving her hands. "Thought I'd buy...some perfume," she said, wincing at the thought, "for a friend. She doesn't wear it very often, so I don't know what to get her."

"Hm..." the woman hummed, placing a finger to her lips. "A challenge, huh? What's your friend like? Does her personality say something about her?"

Yuffie stared at the woman for a moment, startling her with the blank expression. Suddenly, Yuffie huddled into a corner and contemplated the opinions and definitions of her friends and family. The woman watched a dark aura form around her as she mumbled characteristics of herself to herself. Yuffie then stood up and answered the woman's question gravely albeit, but as honestly as she could from her deductions.

"She's a typical smartass in a charming way if you can grasp a discrete concept of that. She's a rebellious, cocky tomboy who has good intentions, but she'll become aggressive if pushed or tempted. She doesn't consider the consequences in the most important moment, and will act impulsively towards her goal without shame. Her sense of pride creates an innovative twist to her personality; thus, she tends to give herself honorific titles. She represents the sickening modern thought that opposes civilized traditions."

"Eh?" the woman responded, frightened by how ghostly Yuffie's aura became. In truth, she was mimicking the words of her father and her entire being became incensed to the point where she didn't want to shop for anything anymore. The woman chirped another 'eh' before saying, "Oh, well, how about some nicer qualities...with rainbows and sunshine...?"

Yuffie magically perked up at this and searched for good qualities that people have given her. To the woman, it looked like flowers sprouted out of her head and stars glittered around her. "Besides being obnoxious, she's friendly and willing to help anyone in need. She's very clever, reliable and caring. She doesn't even like to indulge in heroics."

"That's much easier to solve. You need something that embraces your friend's boldness," the woman says, directing Yuffie to a certain aisle. A poster of a denim-adorned blonde in black and white hovered above her. She must've been at a beach because the sand was still lingering between her fingers as she held her arms. "We have a lovely sample of Givenchy's Play for Her. It comes in a gift set and a variety of opulent colors."

The woman gently lifted a sampler bottle and placed a drop onto a fragrant stick then waved it about. She dabbed some of the perfume onto Yuffie's wrist and let her sniff it. Yuffie inhaled the scent and gasped.

"Hey, this smells cool!"

"Your friend sounds like a woman who is ready for life's surprises. Givenchy's perfumers created this sparkling composition to astonish and captivate any who dares come near a woman with headstrong characteristics."

"Awesome!" Yuffie commented, tossing a box of the perfume into her basket. "In you go, little guy."

"Oh! And over here is another collection: Aquolina," the woman says, directing Yuffie to the left of the Givenchy shelf. "This particular fragrance is called Pink Sugar. It's a stylish, lively and distinctive item that brings back the play in a woman's childhood memories. I take it your friend is young, so this might attract the inner adventurer."

"Well, guess where you're going, friend," Yuffie said, tossing the other perfume box into the basket. "Oh, can we limit the choices to about five? I just need one of these for her."

"No problem. You gave very specific traits about your friend, so it's a little easier to limit the choices. Over here, there's a collection of Gucci. The fragrance for your friend embodies the line Guilty, which centers around women who shatter expectations and show off a feeling of power. That sense that she can attain whatever she wants—even the thrill of the forbidden."

"Hells yeah, you're goin' in this basket, pal!" Yuffie said, thrusting the box of perfume into her basket. "Well, three down and two more to go."

"Let's see now..." the woman hummed, searching for another collection. She was enjoying the challenge more than Yuffie, who was surprised she knew so much about this junk, and took pride in her successful findings. "A-ha! This collection is Dior's J'adore. This particular fragrance celebrates your friend's confidence in sensuality and spontaneity."

"Sa, it goes in," Yuffie says, tossing the box in the basket.

"And last, but not least, Giorgio Armani's Emporio She. This fragrance is the embodiment of the modern woman: daring, spirited, embracing. This is more mature than all of them combined with dual characteristics embedded in the bottle."

"I'll take it!" Yuffie declared, tossing the box in the basket. She was beaming confidently now.

"Will that be all, miss?"

"Yep! For now anyway. Gotta find..." Yuffie trailed off, eyebrow twitching, "scented soaps..."

"Ah! The woman on the ladder can help you," the woman said, pointing to a startled brunette. "She uses practically all of the soaps in her free time."

"Angela, what have I told you about that?" the woman shouted, growling.

"Anou, I gotta go!" the woman exclaimed, zipping away. "Toodles!"

* * *

"Well, that was the most fun I've ever had shopping," Yuffie remarked, carrying one bag from Sephora. "Fighting takes a lot out of a babe like me. Let's see...I got the smell-good stuff, so I need to get some clothes now. The other store was a little too expensive, so let's try..." a glittering light interrupted the ninja.

She walked inside of the store and spotted red-tag sales from one corner to the next. She looked around for something of interest and spotted a tube top. It was military-styled, something Reeve would definitely be proud of, but cut low like a halter just the way she liked them. Seeing as though it was something new for herself, she took it and trailed off elsewhere. There were yellow boot camp short shorts and knee-high socks that called out to her so she took those. She found a really nice black faux leather bomber jacket and took that too. A woman directed her to a fitting room, and she was sold once she looked in the mirror. A perfect ensemble within her color pallet!

She bought the outfit then scurried outside of the mall. Everything went eerily smooth. Yuffie was actually excited to show everything off when she got back to WRO headquarters. Their minds would be blown! Suddenly, quick as a second thought, a cloaked figure bumped into her and made her drop her bags. The woman, as quickly as she came, caught the bags before they hit the ground and held them out to Yuffie.

"I apologize for my carelessness. Please allow me to properly return these," she said, bowing.

"No, it's okay. You look like you're in a hurry," Yuffie said, forcing herself to chuckle nervously. "Thanks."

"My pleasure, miss," the woman said, handing Yuffie her bags and running.

Yuffie watched the woman's retreating form, changing her nervous expression with a more serious one. A couple of Turks were hastily strolling through the crowded sidewalk; they seemed to be following the shady woman. Yuffie observed them closely to see they were whispering to other agents.

"We see her, captain. Her signal was traced to the public streets, just as you said," a man informed.

"Let's continue before she escapes," a woman says, trotting.

_Hm...what a strange person_, Yuffie thought. _My day off just got interesting..._

_

* * *

_

_"I am sorry, but your presence on our planet threatens my people." _

She ran through the ruins embedded in the mountain passes as quietly as possible.

_"I have allowed you to work for Palmer because I wanted to evaluate your cooperation with other humans based on how much you could contribute to the company's defenses, scientific development, and anthropology." _

She could feel she was being followed, but the ones who were trailing her weren't humans. They were definitely familiar with her scent by now. These inhuman creatures are excellent hunters for their heightened sense of smell. Fortunately for her, her sense of hearing and sight were an equal match. If they had eyes or ears, perhaps.

_"You are not of this world, Shinboru..."_

Faster. She kept running until a berserk Behemoth rushed towards her and blocked her path. His gallops forced the insides of the mountain to echo, and his heavy breathing produced irritated flames to spew from his jaws. He bellowed his disapproval of her intrusion in his mountain then called out to peculiar-looking spiders and a few cat-like fiends.

_"I don't know anything about you beyond the fact that you have come from another world. For that, we are going to have to terminate you."_

Two swords plunged from her back and rotated through open tears in her blue cloak to attach to her gloves. She intercepted them and clung to the hilts in a vice grip as she prepared her stance. If Shinra wanted to kill her, they'd have to re-evaluate hiring aliens for the company's benefit.

The spiders crawled about, impaling the cave floors with their heinous toe-claws. She sprung towards them and released her blades. Whips extended from her gloves and she veered them harshly to the left to intervene a jumping spider's attack then wound them around her body to attack them all. The blades retracted in her hands as she rushed to the Behemoth.

It trembled as it prepared an attack and unleashed a firaga magic. Her eyes glowed a piercing green as she held out her hand, and she redirected the bellowing flames at the spiders, instantly killing them. The cat-like creatures leapt towards her with haste, but she rolled to dodge their attack. She unlocked her blades from the whips then threw them like boomerangs. Her blades separated into four as her swift hand motions commanded them. The creatures were maimed and destroyed, leaving only the Behemoth charging towards her. The four swords split into eight, she retrieved two and performed a barage attack on the beast. Complete, the swords split into 1000 and unleashed a 1000 Needles attack that killed it.

Footsteps were heard over the lingering growls of the disappearing beasts. She turned her head slightly to see the young girl from Edge standing in one of the cave's entrances. She was looking around in awe as she walked towards her.

"Hey, that was good!" she complimented. "You managed to beat all those fiends before I came to help."

The cloaked figure stood her ground. The girl must have followed her after she accidentally knocked her shopping bags out of her hand. Suddenly, other footsteps crept in the shadows of the cave and her blades quickly reattached to their whips before she threw them.

"Behind you!" she shouted, blocking an attack from a blue furred cretin.

"Hang on, I got ya!" the girl said, throwing a Cross Shuriken at a blue beast that was in mid-air. "Wait, these are Makonoids."

"Isn't that obvious?" a male voice said.

The Cross Shuriken returned to its owner as did the blades. The two women looked above them to see a man walking out of the cave's top entrance. A taser rod was positioned on his shoulder so his head was tilted to one side, a smirk was plastered on his face as he inched his way closer to the edge of the cave's balcony. His hair was spiky and had a vibrant red color.

"Well, well. Shinra's favorite alien found a friend. Nice job with the fiends earlier, Shin-chan," the man chuckles, clapping his hands. The Makonoids were clapping their hands with him. "Yeah, see! Very good work."

"How are you doing that?" the girl questioned, gripping her shuriken.

"Doing what?" the man asked, mischievously.

"Making the Makonoids clap, you ass!" she insulted, pointing at the man. "Cut the crap, Reno!"

"I dunno," Reno answered honestly. "Me and Shin-chan were hanging out when the smart people found a way to control the Makonoids so intensely. Ain't that right, Rude?"

"Yeah," Rude stepped out of the entrance beside his partner, Reno, and folded his arms.

"Figures," the girl mumbled, positioning her fighting stance.

"So, Shin-chan, look where we ended up after all we've been through. Doesn't it just piss you off?" Reno questioned, jumping down from the balcony. "It took us a long time to trust each other, and after a couple of drinks I thought you were cool. You made the boss real mad, ya know. That's considered offensive."

"Your president would not accept my apologies," the cloaked woman said. "My offense was too great for him to forgive me. I take it you are my executioners?"

"That's really a much too strong,_ accurate _word," Reno responds. "Look at us as your disciplinarians. Killing you would be harsh, but I think you'd do better suffering on a planet you should've never come to in the first place. Sorry we couldn't hang out more, Shin-chan. It's been a blast, but it's just good business."

"Hey, what about the little ninja chick?" Rude questions.

"Ah, all ninjas have good reflexes right?" Reno comments. "If she can escape, she'll be fine. If not, it was nice seeing you again, Yuffie Kisaragi."


	2. Ally

Each side prepares for battle. Reno throws his ElectroMag rod at the cloaked woman, concentrating an electric current at the rod's ends, and takes out his handgun to fire two rounds at Yuffie. Yuffie hurdles out of the way while the cloaked woman sheathes her swords and finds a center point that enables her to get a grip on the weapon. She redirects the rod at a similar throwing speed at one of the eight Makonoids. The Makonoid dodged the rod, but the one behind him took damage. Reno swore then ran to retrieve his rod.

"Rude, distract 'em!" Reno said, beckoning the other Makonoids to attack.

Rude punched the mountain floors and created such a deafening impact that sound waves built up from the ground and pushed the girls back. Yuffie noticed Rude's arm was glowing beneath his jacket and was able to conclude one thing: that bastard was using Materia! The cloaked woman leapt over some molded subflooring and attacked one of the Makonoids with a lethal spinning motion that made the whips of her swords wrap around her body, which caused the blades to slice and kill the blue creature. Reno returned to the battle and reacted in time to block Yuffie's attack with her Cross Shuriken.

"Fuck this!" Reno hissed, punching a Flash Bomb towards the girls.

The cloaked woman threw her blade to veer the bomb away from her and into another Makonoid's face. Darkness hindered the creatures vision and accuracy in attacks. As time passed, Yuffie and the cloaked woman seemed to be fighting Makonoids for hours until they were thrown outside of the cave by a massive implosion from a self-destructing Makonoid. Reno tossed a bomb in the air then took a step back to let Rude punch the explosive in the girls' way. The cloaked woman grabbed Yuffie's arm and ran with her. There was only one way to escape an explosion with that kind of bomb: jump off the mountain path. Reno set the detonator and the bomb burst into flames and rubble.

Makonoids ran through the smoke and tumbling debris to skid down the mountain slopes. On the slopes, they saw the girls sliding down them also. Yuffie turned to throw her Cross Shuriken before the cloaked woman removed two pistols from their holsters and fired sub-machine rounds at the Makonoids, which threw one off the slope and another further away from them. The cloaked woman saw the Makonoids move on their own accord then turned to see ruins protruding from the slopes. She conjured an idea and ran across to Yuffie before jumping from the slopes to swing on a chain that brought them to a rickety set of railroad tracks. Yuffie clung to her ally's shoulders as they were descending in mid-air. The cloaked woman adjusted Yuffie's body and weight to her right side and replaced one of her pistols in a holster to change the bolt and chamber to something fairly powerful. She fired one last bullet from her pistol that decimated the Makonoids and some part of the mountain.

The girls landed on the rickety safely as they watched the Makonoids tumble with mountain debris. Yuffie followed the woman after she replaced her pistols in the holsters hidden underneath her cloak and calmly walked across the bridge. There was a long silence as the two women went down the mountain pass. Yuffie was not a quiet person; she would've given anything to make some random loud noise in that moment. The woman stopped when she heard her radio come on, which ironically ensued a random loud noise to penetrate the silence. She reached into her cloak and revealed a small radio. Yuffie peeked over the woman's shoulder and saw video footage of Reno. He had a pair of headphones on his ears, and he was smirking a little too much this time.

"**Hey, Shin-chan, you alive?**" the familiar voice asked. "**There's a helicopter coming to check up on you if you are. Come on, baby, I know you're there. If you don't answer, that clearly tells me you're alive since you never answer the radio when I call you. You never answer your phone when I call you either. Why did you ignore my calls anyway? Shin-chan! Answer me**."

"Come, quickly," the woman said to Yuffie, earning a nod and hurried steps around the mountain.

* * *

They reached the bottom of the mountain in the same silence as before. The cloaked woman heard the shuttering of helicopter wings and grabbed Yuffie to run inside of another cave in the base of the mountain. They waited as the chopper passed then proceeded to hide in the cave. The cloaked woman beckoned Yuffie to follow with a nod then led the way. This time Yuffie was determined to break the ice with the cloaked woman.

"Hey!" she called, hearing her own echo. "Are you and Reno, uh, you know..._involved_? He kept calling you baby and Shin-chan." The woman meerly turned her head slightly to shake it a little. "Hm...the quiet type, huh? Well, you definitely don't seem like his girl. I mean, he's a smartass and you're...well, you're...a lot like my friend Vince. That's short for Vincent: Vincent Valentine. Ever heard of that name?" The woman turned again to shake her head then made a turn in the cave's tunnel. "Well he's really quiet around us. Only Cloud can talk to him. That's my other friend: Cloud Strife. You remind me of him when he was quiet too, but you're more like Vince than Cloud. They used to work for Shinra."

The woman turned around quickly once she heard that. This action startled Yuffie until she responded, "They worked for Shinra?"

"Well, hello to you too!" Yuffie greeted happily, putting her hands on her hips. "That certainly got your attention. What's your name?"

"Chailo," she said reluctantly. "Chailo Shinboru."

Yuffie smirked, confidently, then gave an arrogant scoff. She cleared her throat then introduced herself. "I am the champion of the earth and the sky. I am the conqueror of evil. The single white rose of Wutai...Yuffie Kisaragi!" she exclaimed, posing heriocally. "Many have dubbed me as a first class, grade A ninja; others refer to me as the princess of all thieves and thievery practices across the Planet. Lady, you are witnessing the best of the best on this planet! Lovely to meet your acquaintance, Chailo-san."

Chailo threw a rather sharp needle passed Yuffie's hair then lowered her hand. Yuffie let out a yelp until she was silenced by a low growl. She turned around and saw a reptilious fiend descend to the ground with the needle embedded in its forehead as it burst into light to return to the Lifestream.

"Pleasure is mine," Chailo said, bowing in respect. She turned to walk through another tunnel lit with passing fireflies.

_Whoa... _Yuffie thought, looking at Chailo's retreating form. _That girl's got some arm._

"Geez, don't be so excited," Yuffie huffed, folding her arms.

She hummed in thought of something else to say to the silent woman before her. This Chailo was a great deal like Vincent: quiet, unamused, reluctant to speak. Vincent only slipped up on one thing: politeness. Chailo put policy on the map, it seemed. She and the cloaked cavalry could become siblings if they met. You'd never tell they were in the room unless you sat in Vincent's apartment. Yuffie shook off thoughts of perhaps bunking the two together then followed close behind Chailo.

"You know, I see a potential sparring partner in you," she quirked, holding her head. "Hey," Yuffie dragged, slowly unfolding her arms and snapping her fingers, "since Shinra is against you now, why not join the WRO? We could use a fighter like you! How's your résumé lookin' with weaponry?" Yuffie asked, earning a disturbing silence from the woman. "Uh, never mind. I'll write your repertoire. Hm... Shinboru Chailo, warrior of the shadows, agility of a cat, strategy of a renowned genius. Almost as good as me huh? Hey, are you any good at gathering info?"

"Depends on what sort of information you want and the methods of research I am permitted to use."

"Perfect! The load of people who work with me are crap! You and I can make a formidable force."

Chailo hummed in thought before making another turn into another tunnel. "Where is the WRO located?"

"The outskirts of Edge!" Yuffie replied, excited that Chailo is curious about the WRO. "I'll show you the way."

"Walking will take several days if it's back up the mountain," Chailo said, approaching a keypad. "There is also a possibility that Reno and Rude called for reinforcements, and the chance of confronting more Makonoids is great."

Yuffie watched as Chailo punched in a code on the keypad then said, "Well, if the helicopter is any clue to being reinforcements, I'd say you're right. As for the Makonoids, we can take 'em on no problem. We beat their asses before. Hell, you can change your gun clips and turn bullets into bombs!"

"We are both too ill-prepared for a battle right now," Chailo added, watching the door open. She walked inside then heard faint growling. "I hear more fiends - they're rather large. Try not to anger them. They are attracted to loud noises."

"But we'll just repeat the boring silence as we did on the mountain pass," Yuffie complains.

"Until we reach Edge, you need to be kept safe."

"And so do you!" Yuffie argued.

"Shinra is only after me," Chailo whispered, holding a finger to her lips.

"Hm..." Yuffie hummed, angered by Chailo's statement. "You know, anyone with you is a target too. So long as they know I helped you, they'll be after me as well. You can fight, don't get me wrong, but not on your own. Especially not now."

"Seeing as though Reno knows who you are, I have no doubts that he will tell whoever is after me what occurred earlier. However, Shinra knows more about me than you do, Miss Kisaragi. They won't come for you unless there is some proof that we are closer than allies _and_ that you have more information on me than they do."

"Hey, this is Shinra we're talking about. Anyone involved with his business gets some of whatever he's about to deal to you too. We're in this mess together, Chailo," Yuffie said, leaning forward. She looked like a child arguing with another - far creepier - child. "I'm not leaving you alone for one second."

"If that is the case, what will you do?"

"Protect you, of course."

"Protect me?" Chailo repeated, amusement in her voice.

"Yep. You are now under the custody of a member of the World Regenesis Organization (otherwise known as the WRO). Yuffie Kisaragi, reporting for duty ma'am!" Yuffie declared, saluting.

Chailo scoffed, earning a small 'eh' from Yuffie. Gradually, a small giggle came from the cloaked figure that resembled the laughter of a child. As Yuffie crept closer to Chailo, she heard her sweetened, soft laughs fill the dank air of the tunnel. A small cloaked fiend with a lantern also hears Chailo's laughing and waddles from behind his rock to approach her. It walks closer to the girls until it believes it is close enough to indulge in Chailo's voice. The fiend was Master Tonberry.

"I believe I have attracted attention," Chailo whispers, looking at the green fiend.

"Eh?" Yuffie chirped, spotting Tonberry. "You weren't kidding! Do you always attract fiends by laughing?" Chailo shook her head; Yuffie kneeled in front of Tonberry to get a closer inspection then noticed the lantern's light glowing uncannily. "Say, is he a guide?"

"It's possible," Chailo said, trying to suppress her giggling. "I must have woken him."

"And you said for me to be quiet!" Yuffie remarked, looking at Chailo. "You think, if we tell him what we're looking for, he'll show us the way?"

"Wouldn't hurt to ask," Chailo answered, clearing her throat. "Pardon us, we are looking for a bridge near the waterfalls. Can you take us there?"

"I didn't know there was a waterfall inside Mount Corel," Yuffie said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Shinra hired unemployed miners to form an excavation team when I first began to work for the company," Chailo said. "The president authorized a construction project to improve the safety of traveling through Mount Corel. If there were openings inside of the mountains, people could find retreat for the night. I was asked to monitor the unit before the waterfall was found shortly after."

The green fiend, impressed by Chailo's awareness of Mount Corel, nodded and walked to the exit of the tunnel.

"He'll take us," Chailo said, following Tonberry. "We'd best keep his pace. Come."

* * *

"**Hey, Shin-chan, we know you're in the mountains,**" a familiar voice said.

Yuffie sighed then said, "That guy again? Boy, he must _really_ have a crush on you."

Chailo giggled, drawing the green fiend towards her. She thought Master Tonberry might have had a bigger crush on her than the redhead since he hasn't failed to come to her when she laughed. Was her voice really _that_ attractive?

"**We picked up your signal on the radar. You're headed to the waterfalls, aren't you? You've always been the romantic type. If you come quietly, I'll treat you nicely before Shinra takes care of you,**" Reno said, suggestively.

Tonberry took out his knife and stabbed Chailo's radio with such accuracy that it went directly in between the spaces of her fingers without hurting her. For added measure, he stomped on it. Chailo guessed he was saying "Perverted bastard" in Tonberry fiend language or something. Yuffie laughed at the little fiend before Chailo spoke.

"I needed that."

"I'd say he was annoyed," Yuffie commented, hearing rumbling in the tunnels. "Hey, what's that?"

"The waterfall," Chailo answered, following Tonberry.

* * *

The sun was beaming through the opening of the mountain. A mirror caught the sun's reflection and directed the sunbeam to another mirror, which reflected the sun's light to another mirror, and so on and so forth. The last mirror absorbed the light and directed the reflection to the waterfall, which gave opulence to the water, and displayed a magnificent reflection of the waves on the cavern's walls. A pale rainbow arched in front of the bottom of the falls and descended into a pool. There were vines surrounding a pool of fresh water underneath the bridge. Yuffie ran towards the pool and drunk vigorously. Chairo sat beside her and cupped her hands to bring the water to her lips. She drank calmly then slowly placed her hands down.

"Hey, this place is awesome!" Yuffie commented. "It's like someone used to live here."

"Shinra guards are on the move," Chailo said. "Now that we found the heart of the mountain, we can go to Edge." Yuffie chirped an 'eh.' "I have a hover bike that we can use to get to Edge faster."

"Uh, I'd rather walk. I'm allergic to vehiular transportation."

"Are you?" Chailo questioned, amused by this. "What a useless bodyguard you turned out to be. A ninja of your caliber should be invincible _if_ you are the greatest of all time. I suppose you cannot take elevators either."

"I'm allergic to vehicles, not heights!" Yuffie argued, stomping. "Fine, let's go get your bike."

"Come with me," Chailo said, chuckling.

They ran up the stone steps and across the bridge. Tonberry watched as they entered another tunnel then turned when he heard gunshots echo through the mountain. The large fiends roared at the disturbance. Tonberry walked to the opening of the tunnel he entered and placed his lantern down. He spoke a small chant, and his ethereal powers dimmed the light of the waterfall cavern. His lantern opened and spirits emerged from the flames.

* * *

"Pity," Chailo said, piercing the silence in the mountain cave.

Yuffie entered an open space to see a dormant hover bike resting in the sand. Chailo walked over to it and punched a few buttons before the hover bike roared to life. She twisted something attached to her right temple then pulled the hood of her cloak back. A black helmet rested on her head. This angered Yuffie to a degree because the hood and helmet continued to mask her new ally's face, which means Chailo is still reluctant to trust her.

"I haven't used my poor bike in half a year. Since your allergies are my biggest concern, we'll get to Edge my alternate way," Chailo said over the humming of the bike.

"Which is?" Yuffie questioned, looking at the blue helmet being handed to her. She took it and began to mumble something.

"Teleport," Chailo answered, holding out her hand. "It won't irritate your stomach. The faster, the better. Right?"

Yuffie gulped then turned her head. Hesitantly, she held out her hand and grabbed Chailo's before being led onto the bike. Chailo drove the bike in a slow pace around the cave's space then pushed a green button that activated the platform in the center of the ground. The platform activated a pole protruding from the wall, which made electric currents create a vortex around the pole, and waited for its usage. Chailo drove over the platform, which caused time to delay, before being thrusted into the pole's vortex.

* * *

Cloud was driving his bike on the road through Edge to deliver a package to Cid. Today was not his day but he'll live. He just wished it wasn't with a moody pilot who was fixing up Shera - both the misses and the airship. It really didn't seem all that important; the package was some complex airship part that some voodoo was involved in creating that no one friggin understands. Abruptly, a hover bike sped past Cloud's head and drove in front of him. His bike, Fenrir, was close to colliding with another car from the shock of some random phenomenon! He watched the sides of the bike become wheels and noticed the rider behind the driver turn to him. The rider lifted her visor on the blue helmet then waved in surprise.

"Yuffie?" Cloud shouted.

"Hey, Cloud, how's it goin'?" Yuffie shouted.

Cloud's mouth opened slightly before he closed it once more. He straightened Fenrir then accelerated way passed the speed limit to reach Yuffie and her driver. He was able to approach the bike from behind and spoke over the wind passing them.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to headquarters," she answered, clinging to Chailo's back for life. "I'm sorta in a predicament right now. We'll meet up when you finished work. See ya!"

With that, the bike sped off and left Cloud flabbergasted. He was itching to follow them because he hadn't seen Yuffie in a while for one, and he was curious to know who the driver was. Luckily, the bike slowed to stop because of the traffic light. Cloud pulled up on the side and started talking to Yuffie again.

"Hey, seen Vince lately?"

"Nope! I'm hoping we get to see him sometime so I can introduce everyone to my new friend. I wanna introduce you, too, but Shinra guards are after us and we have to hurry."

"Why are they after you?" Cloud asked, lifting his goggles.

"It's a longer story than I'm going to tell, I'm sure. When I get to headquarters, I'll stop by the bar and let you guys meet her," Yuffie said. The light changed to green. Yuffie felt the bike move and quickly hung on to Chailo's waist then said, "See ya, Cloud!"

"Wait, Yuffie!" Cloud called.

Chailo revved up her engine then sped off. If it wasn't possible before, Cloud was _really_ itching to follow them now. Who was Yuffie riding with? He drove to his original destination, unable to trace Yuffie's bike, until a thought came to him. Yuffie said she was hoping to see Vincent: why not give him a call? While he was at it, he may as well call Tifa and give her a heads up. Anytime Shinra is involved in something, measures ought to be taken and not lightly.


	3. Help

A helicopter was passing over skyscrapers and rooftops in the city. Out the window, the townspeople could see the vehicle fly through the skies fairly low. Reno was piloting the aircraft, peering from his seat. Some fellow Turks were calculating some coordinates while he was impatiently tapping at his controls. He had an impressive frown on his face; basically, it wasn't like him to frown at all. Truth be told, he has since been upset that he let Chailo escape. Now, it was crunch time to get her back.

"Any luck finding her?" Reno asked, sighing.

"No, sir. We're still searching. It doesn't seem like she's here," a male Turk said.

"Should we call T-bone for an update?" a female Turk asked.

"I don't care, just get me some damn location!"

"Uh, yes, sir!" the Turks said, stuttering slightly. "We'll keep looking!"

The sun was settling in a radiant hue. Orange and gold light was passing through the city of Kalm. The view was gorgeous, which aggravated Reno because it made him think of Chailo, and he was already too upset to admire it.

_I can't believe I let that...that...insane woman get away from me! _Reno thought, tapping on his controls more vigorously. _Why does she have to excite me so much?_

Reno stopped thinking then coughed. His cough developed into a bitter laughter. The other Turks were taking bemused glances at him as he guffawed behind the controls. Reno hunched over them and abruptly stopped. There was an eery silence coming from the group. Reno furrowed his eyebrows, exasperated and weary, then let out a deep sigh. He hadn't felt sad in a while. Most Turks are ruthless fighters who don't bother to share a bond with their fellow operatives because there may come a time when someone has to be executed. Reno was one of those heartless operatives without seeing why it was so important. That was until he met Shinboru Chailo.

He didn't want to hurt Chailo because... Well, she meant something to him. For once, he had Tseng and Doctor Palmer to thank for meeting her.

_"So...you're the one Palmer saved, huh? What's your name?"_

_"Shinboru," she answered, oiling a handgun's chamber. _

_"Okay," Reno responded, watching the woman tend to a pistol while blindfolded. "My name's Reno. No nicknames, 'kay. It's just Reno. I take it this is your daily brain exercise."_

_"This is a test. You are in the middle of it," she said, drying the chamber. _

_"Hey, I'm a busy man, yo. I don't have time to be messin' with an alien and a handgun, but the boss said to come see you because we're supposed to be living together soon. It's only fair I see my new roommate before she moves in."_

_"Hm," she mumbled._

_She loaded the pistol's chamber with refined accuracy and familiarity. Only six bullets were placed in the chamber before Shinboru locked the gun and spun it around on one finger. He raised an eyebrow in confusion of her actions. Normal people don't make revolvers revolve on their finger before shooting unless they were cowboys or showboats. In one complete revolution, she fired one round at a target that was on a whitewashed wall. The bullet went straight at the bullseye!_

_"Nice aim you got there," Reno complimented, stunned and impressed. _

_"Alright, Shinny, you can take off the blindfold. Good work!" Doctor Palmer congratulated, clapping excitedly. "You were able to hit the mark exactly even with the disturbance. Very impressive! I've never seen that kind of technique! It was all like twirl-twirl-BAM!"_

_"Thank you, sir," the woman said, chuckling._

_She removed the blindfold then flipped her hair outward. Reno remained still before his new roommate: she was pretty, considering the fact that she was from another planet. Her eyes were the most striking since they were a dark green; they reminded him of emeralds on women's necklaces or earrings. She had a heap of tattoos on her arms and shoulders, but they were intricate in design. Her hair wasn't particularly long like his, but it reached past her shoulders in black spikes._

_"Ah, Reno!" Palmer called. "Tseng told me to expect you a little later, but I suppose we all can change our habits every now and then, hm? This is Chailo Shinboru, my newest employee. I plan to have her as a scientist and bodyguard. Based on her test, she is fully capable of the job, wouldn't you agree?"_

Reno lifted his head to relax his back: He sat up in his seat then veered the helicopter to the left. Suddenly, he thought of someone who could possibly be of some use and took out his cell phone. After all, she was the missing link to fighting Sephiroth's clones. He dialed a number and waited for the other end to pick up.

**Hello?**

"Hey, remember me? Been awhile, yo," he said cheerfully.

**Hey! I remember you! How have you been, Reno?**

"Bit out of character. Just flyin' above Kalm right now, yo. I'm kinda in the middle of some really deep shit."

**How deep? Did you flirt with someone's daughter or something?**

"You wish!" Reno said, laughing. "Actually, there is a woman I'm looking for. I was hoping you'd help me track her down. I'm...really desperate right now...and...I think she's with your friend. The little ninja chick."

**Hey, you don't sound too happy. Is something bothering you? Is this girl in trouble?**

"Honestly, there's a lot bothering me about this girl. Being in trouble is an understatement," Reno said, remorsefully. His eyelids descended in a slow blink before he continued. He said, "If I send you an email, will you help me find her?"

**Sure. Reno? Are you...in love with this girl?**

Reno gasped, eyes widening. He was taken aback by the question: He couldn't think of an answer. He subconsciously placed his hand on his cheek and contemplated for a moment.

"Hey, I'm gonna go, okay? I'll answer that question later," Reno said. "See ya, Tifa." After that, he hung up.

* * *

Vincent was watching the start of the evening news. Nothing critical had happened since the disturbance of Deepground. He was beginning to wonder if the Planet's peace was a foreshadowing of something more dreadful, but a time of peace is hard to come by. He would know.

ShinRa helicopters flew past his window. He hadn't seen one of those in years - short years. Ringing stirred. Vincent looked away from the window to see the LCD on his cell phone glowing. Someone was calling him at this busy hour in the day? Vincent walked over to the wooden table adjacent to his television and checked the call log; it was Cloud.

"Valentine," he said, curiosity etched in the depths of his voice.

"Vince, it's Cloud!" his comrade said, hastily.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Yuffie," he said over wind and strained breaths.

"Yuffie?" Vincent questioned, unhooking his phone from its charger. "What happened?"

"Hah!" he yelled, striking what could have been a monster. "She's running from ShinRa guards with another person. I don't know the full detai - KYA! I need help getting to them, but there's a surge of monsters in Edge!"

_**This just in ctites are being attacked by strange creatures. ShinRa Turks and WRO soldiers are working together to exterminate these beasts in Edge, the fallen Midgar and Wutai. No one knows how these creatures came or when, but they aren't to be taken lightly. They are incredibly strong. It is advised to stay inside and away from windows. I repeat please stay inside and keep away from windows. If you are in your car, drive as safely as you can manage to avoid of these monsters. Drive safely away!**_

Vincent averted his attention from the newsreel to Cloud's panting. Why were these monsters appearing now? Was ShinRa up to something?

"Cloud, do you know where Yuffie is headed?" Vincent asked.

"Yuffie said they're on their way to WRO headquarters. I'm heading over there now to see what's going on. If she's not there, can you help me find her just in case she runs into trouble?"

"That girl..." Vincent mumbled, annoyance lingering in his throat. "She certainly knows how to ruin a day off."

Cloud chuckled then said, "That's just the way she is. Will you help me?"

"I'll see what I can do," Vincent responded, equipping his Cerberus gun before hanging up.

* * *

"Hey, Chailo!" Yuffie called.

Once they disappeared from Cloud's sight, it was an even ride along the stretch of road to WRO headquarters. Chailo was doing smooth sailing; the ride hadn't affected Yuffie's motion sickness to a great extent, but she was fine with the hover bike after getting used to it. She slowed her speed down to a stop along a curb to take a break then removed her helmet.

Yuffie was able to see some features of the person before her. Her hair was shorter in the back, but it was black, and it revealed a long neck. There was a silver chain gleaming in the sun's dimming light. Her skin was brown, the color density being somewhat richer than her comrade, Barret Wallace's. She wanted to see her face, but Chailo replaced the hood on her head and dismounted from the bike. Yuffie huffed because she still wasn't trusted. She removed her helmet then spoke.

"Hey! Why can't I see your face?" Yuffie asked.

"Do you want to face Shinra guards now?" Chailo asked, holding out her hand to retrieve the other helmet.

"No, no. It's just... Well, I dunno. I guess I thought you trusted me a little bit more now. You said we were driving to headquarters too," Yuffie responded.

"I am hungry."

Yuffie blinked then chirped an 'eh.' How could she say that so calmly when they're on the run? Yuffie's stomach began to growl. She tried to tame the noises by frantically laughing and waving her arms around.

"We will reach your headquarters as soon as our bellies are filled."

"You're gonna go in there dressed like that?" Yuffie questioned, pointing at the cloak.

Yuffie wasn't all that dauper herself, but she wasn't wearing a tattered blue cloak. She was wearing her normal sleveless green hoodie and yellow vest with orange short shorts, but the clothes looked filthy. It was Chailo's fault anyway, making her fight in mountain dirt and slide down rocky slopes on mildew stones. Chailo never responded to Yuffie's question she realized; instead, the woman left her on the bike. Yuffie hustled to dismount off the bike, but she clumsily tripped over the bike's pedal and fell on her side, which was really unfortunate because the concrete was busted up. Yuffie swore then stood to observe her hazardous surroundings.

The sidewalk wasn't the least of the establishment's problems. Sure, a kid could pick up the rubble and throw into someone's window, causing pricely damage, but there was more to it than that. There were brown paper bags tossed onto the patio and accumulating in corners of the restaurant. It was ashame because the patio would look really appealing. The remnants of the sign were struggling to hold on the roof: Auron's Deli. The green sunroof was ripping at the seams in large draperies in front of the door. The walls of Auron's Deli were whitewashed with graffiti glyphs coloring the door and windows.

Yuffie followed Chailo into Auron's Deli and noted why she never really came there. The place usually sold crappy sandwiches. She walked inside with her cloaked cavalry and observed her new surroundings. The furniture was rusting and collapsible. The floors were brown tiles, ruling out the dirt that was tracked inside, and they were trying to be cleaned before the janitor got canned or something. Chailo went to the bar where the cracked brown cushions were ripping apart on the stools and sat on one of the chairs. Yuffie sat next to her at the bar; it was then she conducted a more detailed observation of the woman.

Her arms were slender but cocky. The tattoos accentuated the living daylights out of the muscular structure of her arms; she would've thought Chailo was a man from those alone. The hood covered her eyes perfectly, but it left the rest of her face visible. Her black hair was longer in the front and pieces of the bangs arched in strands and retreated beneath the hood of her cloak. There was a nice shine to it; meaning, she was young. Her lips were round as was her nose. She wore interesting silver and gold armor. The rest of her body was covered by the pieces of cloak.

"So what'll it be for the couple?" a waiter asked.

Yuffie turned to the greasy fellow then looked down to see a menu resting before her. She hadn't realized there was one there.

"Teriyaki chicken salad, hold the mushrooms, add more nuts and cheese," Chailo ordered.

"You a Turk, kid? Not too many of them come 'round here. Our services do not _appease_ to their expensive and eccentric tastes; we're far too_ modest _to show our potential," the waiter said, pretending to curtsy.

"So long as my salad is in top shape, I will mention nothing short of a good word for your business. No nuts, no cheese, no good review," Chailo said, smirking. "Do we have a deal?"

"I gots a nice deal fer ya," a customer hissed before taking a nice chug of his whiskey. "Plenty o' yer nuts right here, shadow," he whispered, alcohol pouring from his lips. "Cheese is always fresh."

Yuffie turned to see the man clearly drunk and rugged. He was kind of slender in frame. He wore a pink wifebeater under a flannel shirt and tattered jean jacket. His jeans had coffee stains and cigarette ashes on them. He wasn't wearing any shoes, but his socks were gray with holes in them. The steel-toe boots were next to his weapon pushing his table against the wall.

"You any good at fightin', kid? Drinks free if you can get this clown out of my parlor. Your girlfriend gets a free meal, too," the waiter said, picking up a glass mug to clean.

The drunk chuckled grimly and took out a pack of cigarettes. He opened the box, pulled out a white stick, and took out a red lighter. He lit the cigarette and placed it between his lips. Chailo stood up from her seat then stood firm. The drunkard also stood and lifted his gun. It was twice the size of a carberator! The gun's chamber and barrels were about the size of the waiter. If Chailo could change her bullets into bombs, there was no telling what that guy could do with his gatling gun thing! He chuckled then rubbed his chest to let out a wheezing couch. His smirk widened as Chailo folded her arms across her chest.

"You gots a heavy bounty on yer head, Shadow. Those cock arms o' yer'n cost 4 million gil, and I aims to get e'ery last penny you just about worth. I can beat you with one shot."

"Is that a fact?" Chailo whispered, bitterly. "Wish I could say the same!"

Chailo took a few steps toward the drunk and held out two fingers. She poked him in his eyes then curled her pointer finger behind her thumb. The drunk glared through his watering eyes and let out a confused 'eh' before being sent through the walls of the deli. Yuffie witnessed the fight firsthand; it started off with tough talk and ended with a simple pluck to the nose that thrust the man into a deafening impact through the bar's side door and into another brick building. If nothing else, Yuffie was able to see Chailo at her slowest in battle. She barely saw her make a move towards the drunk before he was sent to a plunge out of the building. The waiter came back to the bar and whistled.

"Sheesh! That was a sight," he said, scratching in his choppy orange hair. "Might as well give you a whole meal free for that. Mighty fine work you did there. Very good quality. You're lucky to get a boyfriend like that, miss."

"Dude, that's a girl under that blue cape," Yuffie said. "Strawberry milkshake please."

"A girl?" the waiter shouted, blushing. "You mean the kid?"

"I forgot to order a drink," Chailo said, walking back to her stool. "Sprite please, no alcohol."

* * *

"That was a good steak," Yuffie sighed, stretching. "Normally, I keep away from this joint. What made you want to come here?"

Chailo stopped walking then turned to see the stretch of tall grass and oak trees moving with the wind's soft breezes. She lifted to see the sky's clouds turning gray then looked at her hover bike. She felt something was uncanny about the weather, and it sounded like there was screaming in the distance. However, she wanted to answer Yuffie's question this time and did.

"I have always liked this place. It is next to precious landscape, and it is in a relatively poor area, but it could be the stepping stone to cleaning this section up. Business is slower than usual," Chailo answered, twisting something under her hood. Her helmet appeared once again as she boarded her bike. "On that note, we should avoid heavily populated areas. Where's your headquarters?"

"Drive down this street," Yuffie directed, pointing. "Headquarters is a ways away, but if you stay on this road, it'll be a breeze. You're good at smooth sailing, right?"

"I can use the alternate way again," Chailo suggested, handing Yuffie the blue helmet.

"Shouldn't we burn up the food we ate? It's safer that way, isn't it?" Yuffie asked, trying to avoid the feeling of her stomach dropping pre-teleportation.

"If it effects your allergies, we can go to your headquarters some other way. The WRO is a business organization, correct? Do you know whether a WRO truck will pass through town or not? Some of your men could have been running an errand for your employer."

"Hm..." Yuffie hummed in thought, smirking mischievously. "Actually, I do know one that will, but it will take some time finding it."

Chailo hummed in thought then typed in some coordinates on her bike's controls. She analyzed the map intently then hunched over her device. Yuffie stood next to the bike to look at the map then noticed red dots numbering about a section of Edge.

"Hey, what's all those?" Yuffie asked.

"Fiends," Chailo answered.

A beam of light emerged from the clouds then appeared behind Yuffie and Chailo. A tall monster bellowed, scaring Yuffie. The waiter inside of the deli swore and hustled about to find some items. The fiend had large red claws with black-tipped nails almost touching the ground. There was bony-structured armor on its silver back and head. Its maw was horned at the bottom with some whiskers protruding from the jaws, and its tail was spiked. Chailo observed the monster then twisted the device on the side of her helmet to scan the creature. She twisted the device again to remove her helmet, and she replaced the hood on her head. Yuffie took out her Magic Shuriken. The waiter rushed out and called to them.

"Hey, kid!" he said. "Take these!"

He tossed a box to Yuffie and ran back inside. Yuffie opened it and saw several Phoenix Downs, potions and ethers. She let out a sigh of relief then smirked at the monster. Chailo dismounted from her bike, gripped her blades tightly then led the first attack.

* * *

The sun was completely down. The night life was beginning to stir. A small group of WRO soldiers was dismounting from their white Hummer Jeep. One of the male fighters turned to view the streets then spotted a familiar red cloak. He shuffled his feet about then called out to the man across the street from him.

"Mr. Valentine, sir!"

Vincent is usually not one to express his emotions, but he clearly had all the aggravation emanating from his very being today. At least, this evening, he had every reason to be aggravated. It was beginning to feel like he was sent on a wild goose chase. Ninjas might operate in the dark but never in the city streets. Yuffie's crazy but she's not dumb.

Vincent stopped walking for a moment to search in the general direction of the voice to see the soldier waving at him and smiling. He nodded at the soldier then waited as the man ran towards him.

"Mr. Valentine, sir, it's good to see you again. I know you don't remember me, but you saved me in the train graveyard. I just wanted to say thank you again. I owe you my life."

"No need."

"Did Reeve call you to assist us?" the soldier asked, eager for Vincent to nod.

Vincent stood still, noting that he didn't hear his phone ring. He took a moment then responded, "I watched the news."

"Eh?" the soldier questioned, tilting his head. There was an odd pause between them before the soldier began laughing.

_What's so funny? _Vincent thought.

"I'm sorry, sir, but your honesty is really funny," the soldier said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I didn't mean to laugh. It's good that you watch the news. It means you're staying informed on world matters, opinions, and situations. Well, Reeve has been sending out troops to investigate these monsters that have been appearing recently. For some reason, I noticed something really weird. The reporters were saying to keep away from places the creatures could see you like windows and on the sidewalks, but, if you look really closely, they weren't attacking civilians. I think they were searching for - "

"Perez! Mr. Valentine! Above you!" another soldier cried, interrupting Perez.

Perez and Vincent looked up to see a fiend flying towards them. It stopped in mid-air, displaying a magnificent wingspan, then roared. Vincent positioned his gun at the creature but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Vincent don't!"

"Cid?"

Cid ran in front of Vincent, holding his hand atop the gun to lower it. Vincent noticed a change in wardrobe for the pilot: red T-shirt, green flannel sash, denim jeans, yellow steel-toe boots, and a black leather jacket. His muscles tightened as he stood still, demanding obedience from both Vincent and Perez not to fire. The fiend screeched as it flapped its wings. Perez was so tempted to fire he couldn't get his finger off the trigger of his AR-15, but he listened to Cid and stood his ground. After some tension, the fiend roared and flew away; it seemed angry it couldn't find what it was looking for.

"The critters don't attack if you don't. Reporters got everyone haulin' ass for no damn reason," Cid said, straightening his posture.

"Then, your theory..." Vincent trailed, facing Perez, "are these things really searching?"

"Huh?" Cid questioned.

"Oh, my theory!" Perez said, remembering what he was trying to say earlier. "I was saying I think these creatures are searching for something related to ShinRa. You see, on my way to Edge, I noticed there were helicopters passing through the sky today. Also, I've heard this rumor that ShinRa Turks have been searching high and low for a fugitive they named the Foreign Shadow. The president is willing to pay 4 million gil for the fugitive's return; an extra 2 million gil goes to the person who finds her alive."

"I'd search high an' low for 6 million gil worth o' fugitive," Cid commented.

"I admit the bounty is tempting, but why would ShinRa put such a high price on a person? What's the story behind that?" Perez questioned. "Besides these monsters coming out, I'd say they're the last thing on my mind."

"Hm..." Cid hummed, folding his arms. "What do we tell Cloud then? He's been killin' up a storm o' them critters."

"We spoke before I left Kalm. We're looking for Yuffie. He said he saw her running from Turks with another man. They were headed for the WRO headquarters," Vincent informed.

"Ms. Kisaragi?" Perez tried to clarify, blushing.

"What's the matter, boy? Ya sick?" Cid questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no!" Perez said, shaking his head frantically. "Wait! If Ms. Kisaragi is running from Turks and Turks are after the fugitive, what's the odds of Ms. Kisaragi not being with the Foreign Shadow right now?"

"Goddammit, kid! Why didn't you say this before?" Cid complained, running to the WRO Jeep.

"H-h-hey! Wait for us!" Perez called, following Cid.


	4. To Lose A Friend

"I'm sorry, sir, but I haven't seen a young girl like that around," a woman said, holding her child close to her.

Cloud sighed in frustration.

_Where could Yuffie have gone?_ he thought.

He nodded then rode away from the scared family. Many were trying as best as they could to go home. Some stores were kind enough to allow people to enter for shelter. There were a few Turks scattered about trying to help WRO soldiers lead civilians to safety or their homes. Cloud was at a lost of what to do for once, and it was for good reasons: find his friend, Yuffie, or help the soldiers bring the townspeople to safety. He was beginning to worry for the girl, however. Suppose one of those monsters got to her?

Fenrir hummed silently in the streets. Its faint purrs echoed through the empty streets. The street lamps had been cut off in some areas while they lit the road in other districts. Cloud hadn't realized how important electricity truly was until WRO's leader, Reeve Tuesti, made the announcement that some districts that were in the light grid had to be shutdown. As Cloud passed through the city, lights sprinkled cross the road to the edge of Edge from apartment buildings and flood lighting. Abruptly, a flying fiend swooped past him, joining several others, as it screeched. There seemed to be a call-and-response interaction going with the flying creatures. Cloud had almost mistaken them for having a conversation, but animals don't talk intellectually. Unless...they're something other than animals...or Nanaki. He watched them go until two beams nearly blinded him and a white jeep cut in front of him. He veered Fenrir to his right then straightened the bike back before colliding with a standby car. The driver turned in surprise and called to him with a chuckle in his throat.

"Cloud! Long time, no see boy!"

"Cid?" Cloud responded, seeing another ally. _You almost killed me! _he thought.

"M-m-m-mr. Strife, sir! It's an honor!" Perez said, waving and smiling.

Vincent nodded to Cloud, earning one in return. A pillar of light shot from the clouds and illuminated the night's sky. The fiends were screeching in triumph. They found their prey.

"Hey, kid, got any weapons on this humdinger?" Cid asked, yelling over the wind blowing from the open windows.

"There's a gun in the back," Perez answered.

"Vince, you're up!" Cid said.

Perez shuffled about to press a blue button. The back of the truck opened to reveal a gautling gun and several missile launchers. Vincent jumped into the low seat and positioned himself to fire at will. Cloud accelerated to lead the attack - seeing as though that seemed to be the plan - and gasped to see Yuffie handling quite a few fiends. Then, he saw what the fiends were after: a cloaked person.

Cloud deccelerated to follow Cid's truck then accelerated fast enough to park Fenrir next to Vincent without harming him or the gun. He broad jumped from the roof of the jeep then struck a fiend that was attacking Yuffie from behind. Yuffie turned to see familiar hair then called out to her ally with a smile.

"Cloud!"

"I forgot to mention you hate hover bikes, so I wanted you to live," he said, turning to wink.

"Hey, did you just - ?" Yuffie started before Cloud jumped away to attack another fiend. "Wha - ? Wha - ? That ass!"

Chailo turned to see Yuffie fighting alongside her friend and smiled. The tall, armored fiend whacked Cloud with its tail to keep him away from itself. Yuffie was able to scale up a building fast enough to hurdle off it and grab Cloud's hand. She forced her body to pivot and threw him back in the fight. He struck the fiend in its broad chest, causing it to roar in pain, and fended himself against the spider-like fiends rushing about on the ground. Cid veered the jeep sideways to let Vincent jump off the vehicle and unleash several rounds from Cerberus. The bullets unexpectedly bounced off the taller fiend and hit the aerial fiends.

"Hey, Vince, aim for the flyers!" Cid suggested. "That big one's armor is too strong for your bullets."

Vincent nodded and obeyed Cid's suggestion. He fired more rounds from his partner, Cerberus, until he heard a woman's yelp. He turned to see a cloaked person running swiftly towards the taller fiend. Her heels were clattering on the pavement as she hastily progressed to the main target. The larger fiend intercepted her, and it ran to her - head first. Like dust in the breeze, she disappeared and sprung from the ground to implant her swords into the beast's head armor. She was able to break the fiend's skull helmet. The fiend jolted back, covering his exposed head with his massive claw.

"What the hell did you do to that thing, Shin-chan?" Yuffie yelled, slaying a spider fiend.

"Kisaragi, tell your friends to duck!" Chailo ordered.

Chailo sheathed her swords, gaining the fiends' attention, and revealed her pistols. A flying fiend attacked with its strong voice and gave Chailo the perfect stepping stone to defeat the fiends. She leapt into the air and casted a spell that created a glyph under her feet. The flying fiend's booming voice struck the glyph, which elevated Chailo some stories high, and disintegrated into waves. Yuffie saw this and threw her Magic Shuriken at the glyph under Chailo's feet; the shuriken bounced off the glyph and gave Chailo enough elevation to topple over a five-story dentistry. Yuffie ran to Cloud and guided him near Vincent under a building. Vincent saw them running towards him and leapt from the building's roof to meet them. Within seconds, Chailo released a hailstorm of bullets that annihilated the fiends without harming Yuffie or her allies.

"Well, that was impressive," Cid remarked, earning a glare from Perez. "What? Don't gimme that look!"

Small green lights dispersed and drifted towards the sky. Chailo landed quite harshly on the cement but levelled with the ground. Whispers from the lights caressed her ears. She watched them. A faint grinding noise rung in Chailo's ears, and the smell of oil rushed to her nose. She snapped her head around to see an ominous red light leer at her from the distance. Chailo ran to her hover bike and boarded the vehicle. Her radar beeped as the image of a vessel approached them. She swore silently.

"So, about you running from ShinRa Turks," Cloud started, turning to Yuffie. "What's going on?"

"Eh?" Yuffie chirped innocently. "Uh, well, I was walking around town and I saw Cha - "

A set of beams illuminated the area. Inside Auron's Deli, the orange-haired waiter was covering his eyes from the light pouring through the windows. He ran upstairs to see the ShinRa chopper hovering fairly low. The drunk from earlier called the kid Shadow, but if the kid was Shadow - and not just any shadow, but the Foreign Shadow - then they were going to get her dead or alive. The waiter ran back out and shouted at Chailo, who was watching the helicopter lower, while he was pushing her bike.

"Kid, go! They're ShinRa Turks!" the waiter warned, pushing an ignition button. "Get the hell outta here and stop wasting time! Go!"

"Shinboru Chailo, you move I will fire a missile up your ass!" a familiar voice threatened.

"Crap, it's the boss!" Yuffie complained, running to Chailo.

"Yuffie!" Cloud called, following Yuffie. "What's going on?"

"You don't really wanna know right now, do you?" Yuffie questioned, shocked.

"Remind me to kick your ass later," Cloud said, grabbing Yuffie's hand.

They ran to Cid's truck. Vincent was already in the vehicle, sitting in the back seat. Cloud and Yuffie hopped in the trunk and gripped the rim of the truck. Cid revved the engine and sped past Chailo. He beckoned her to follow, but she went the opposite way. Chailo revved her engine and accelerated down the street. Buildings were zipping past her as she ripped through the wind. Her eyes were watching for something, anything to get away from Reno and his men. A green light shone through the night, and she accelerated into a vortex.

* * *

"Cid, go back!" Yuffie yelped. "Please! She could be in trouble!"

"Look, little lamb, that chick can handle herself," Cid argued. "I saw her fightin' with you. She's good on her own."

"But if the Foreign Shadow is in Edge and that guy just threatened to fire, isn't the city in danger?" Perez asked.

"Fuck!" Cid yelled, turning hard left.

Cloud lost his grip on the rim and trundled into Yuffie. Yuffie blushed as their lips made unintentional but painful contact, teeth mashing against each other. They groaned as the sting inflicted their top lips. Cloud huddled over the left rim, tasting salt in his saliva. He regurgitated some of the spittle and noticed a hint of red gleaming in the street lamps. He swore then glared at the back of Cid's head.

"Goddammit, Perez, why don't you say something sooner?" Cid complained.

"How did that slip your mind?" Perez questioned. "Ah!"

"Hey, stop!" a soldier ordered, waving his hands frantically.

Vincent jumped at the steering wheel and veered the jeep away from the WRO soldier. He turned to glare at Cid, seeing Yuffie fall atop Cloud, and got out of the truck after Cid hit the brakes.

"Mr. Valentine, sir, how are you?" the soldier asked, bowing in respect.

"Fine."

"Yuffie," Cloud said, "_get off_."

"Rude much," Yuffie replied after gasping. "I wouldn't even wanna be on top of you, spike-head! See if I ever grant you the pleasure of my company again."

The soldier cleared his throat uncomfortably, watching Cid get out of the Jeep. Perez hopped out of the truck as well and ran to his leader's side, bowing in respect and smiling.

"Thank you for returning my _favorite_ operative," the soldier said, glaring at Perez. "He is _very_ enthusiastic about his job sometimes."

"He's a joy," Cid said, dryly.

"Tell me about it," the soldier said, sarcastically. "Reeve sent me over here to lead you to headquarters. He wanted to speak with Ms. Kisaragi specifically."

"Yeah, that's great," Yuffie started, jumping off the jeep, "but I have to find my friend. The Turks are notorious for a bunch of stuff, and, if Reno's leading them, she's a goner. I have to go back."

"You can't go back on your own, Ms. Kisaragi!" Perez pleaded. Yuffie turned and he blushed. "Uh...ma'am, it isn't safe. There's still a bunch of monsters running around, and I'm almost certain they'll be stronger than this time."

"But you said if she went into the city and Reno was gonna fire at her, Edge was screwed," Yuffie recounted.

"Oh, shit, we have to go back!" Perez said.

"No, you don't," Perez's leader said, looking into the heavens for an answer. "Turks lost Foreign Shadow when I got to you. That's why I'm here and not in Edge. Your friend's long gone, Ms. Kisaragi. If Turks can't find her, you certainly won't at this time of day."

_Hmph! _Yuffie mentally harrumphed. _He doesn't know half the ninja I am. Our greatest advantage is the night._

Yuffie hummed in thought, portraying a worried face. Vincent saw through her facade and made plans to follow Yuffie if she just so happened to go and search for the cloaked gunner. He was almost reminded of himself, but he was sure no one would notice the resemblance.

"Hey, you know your friend looked an awful lot like Vince," Cid remarked. Unfortunately, fate never worked in his favor. "You should introduce us. Might make a new friend."

"I'd prefer not to mingle with a fugitive," Vincent replied.

"You don't mingle with a normal person!" Cid commented.

Perez and Yuffie laughed at this interchange; Cloud chuckled and walked to the jeep to retrieve Fenrir. Vincent was about to ask for a ride until Yuffie intercepted.

"Hey, Cloud, can you take me to Midgar?"

"Midgar?" Cloud repeated. "Why there?"

* * *

"Dammit!" Reno shouted.

He was in his apartment at Costa del Sol, banging his fist on his bed's headboard. It was obvious he couldn't sleep. Stupid alien's fault for that! She couldn't stay still for a bloody second; no, she just had to run from him!

_Should've known she wouldn't have listened to threats, _Reno thought.

There's no telling where she might have disappeared. She departed from the old AVALANCHE heroes in the midst of her capture. Reno gritted his teeth then focibly turned his body over and blanketed himself. Inside, he was actually...happy she was able to get away. President ShinRa wasn't pleased, but Reno was certainly more than that. Suddenly, Tifa's question entered his mind again.

**"Reno? Are you in love with this girl?"**

He chuckled bitterly to himself and smiled remorsefully. Why would someone as intelligent and beautiful as Chailo ever fall for a brash, arrogant bastard like him? They were from two separate worlds. His smile faded and left him to curl in his loneliness. She may be pretty and smart, but she understood him and was always respectful of his wishes. She was polite to him even when he was upset. Her cordial behavior intrigued him in ways no rich girl could. She was his knight in shining armor. Like many armored knights, a lover contributed to their deeds and mannerisms. Reno snapped his eyes open and remained still. He slowly rose from his bed and reached for his cell phone. Subconsciously, he called Tifa's number and waited for her to answer. Then, her voice entered his ears.

**Hello?**

"I am," he answered.

**Huh?**

"You asked if I loved this girl, yo," Reno said. "I am."

**Oh, Reno! I thought you were some pervert on the line. So, you love this girl huh? What's her name?**

"Chailo," he replied. "Chailo Shinboru."

**That's an interesting name. So, what's she like? **

"She's like my knight in shining armor," Reno answered, smiling in honesty.


	5. Reunion

The tawny path was beaten. A chance of rain could beat the barren land until it became nothing but sand and tumbleweeds, but that was a chance the grass would have enjoyed for a moment in time. No rain has fallen to quell the thirst of the remaining plants that were shriveling to the roots. Beamers lit the rocky road, surprising the rotting flora. A rough wind blew some weeds in disarray. A dust devil seemed to follow the source as it tunneled behind the speed demon.

Cloud was curious to know what Yuffie could possibly want in Midgar. It was nothing but ruins by now. She was so fatigued from fighting that she dozed off along the way. He could feel her snuggling into his back, her body getting comfortable. Cloud wanted to drive home, but he promised to wake the ninja should monsters attack again. Funny thing is nothing had happened since a few hours ago when monsters were everywhere. Yuffie was close to naming the person before Reno and ShinRa guards chased everyone away. He had the sudden urge to imagine himself as some yellow-pigmented roach who freaked when the chopper's light exposed him.

The whole ordeal was strange regardless of the imagery. He hadn't seen fighting of that caliber in a while; in fact, he hadn't fought anything like those monsters in years. He felt disappointed when he realized the battle was over and not by his hand. He remembered it quite clearly. He and Yuffie had defeated one monster together then she stopped and saw that person in the air. Yuffie elevated her higher and, before he knew it, they were running towards Vincent. Cid and Perez, the guy who stuttered Cloud's name, ceased fire from the gautling gun in the Hummer. Once everyone looked up, rapid fire was unleashed from above. It looked like falling stars claiming the lives of the creatures mercilessly one by one.

_What sort of training produced those combat skills? _Cloud thought.

No ShinRa guard knows how to use artillery like that. Cloud couldn't imagine any SOLDIERs learning skills of that range with a gun. Swordsmanship was another story, including his own experiences. He didn't see Yuffie's cloaked ally using any swords, but he saw numerous bullets rain as if it were tears of Yuffie's friend is, she must have been in another department in ShinRa.

A flash of red swam through a few undying trees along the road. Cloud decelerated to a nice stop as he approached the fallen hell: the ruined city of Midgar. The Mako reactor that faced him had rotting vines growing out of the chimney shafts. Nothing came from that one. The red flash turned into a pool then the pool dispersed. Vincent came from the red pool.

"That's a face I haven't seen in a while," Cloud remarked. "Why are you here?"

"The reason is sleeping," Vincent said after a brief silence. He hadn't expected a smirk coming from his friend, but Vincent took it as a sign. He's more amusing to his colleagues than before apparently.

"I wanted to go home," Cloud commented. "She wouldn't let me."

Vincent stepped to his left to see Yuffie then tilted his head. He straightened his posture after a considerable silence then took his time to respond.

"I take it she hasn't changed?" Vincent questioned. "Did she say why she wanted to come here?"

"Said to keep an eye out for glowing pipes," Cloud answered, turning his head to glance at Yuffie.

"A glowing pipe?" Vincent asked to clarify. Cloud nodded, hoping Vincent may have found something. "I saw one embedded in the rocks."

"Where did you see it?" Cloud asked, grateful for Vincent's observant eyes.

"Come," Vincent directed, running to the opposite direction.

* * *

He stood poignant, watching green light spew from a heated pipe. The colorful hexes spun round the pipe in waves. They babbled like the water in the brooks. The rocks holding the pipe formed an interesting mound to cover the metal tube. There were peculiar symbols engraved onto the stones. They were incomparable, ominous as they taunted the men with their chalk glare. Pebbles fluttered about the mound of stones, twirling in the opposite direction of the hexes spinning round the pipe.

"This is it," Vincent said. "I suspected the reactor malfunctioned and channeled hints of the Lifestream through its structure."

"Yuffie," Cloud called. She didn't answer him, but she stirred lightly. "Yuffie."

"Hm..." Yuffie groaned, snuggling into Cloud then opening her eyes.

Her vision was blurry, but she could see red glaring at her. She rubbed her eyes to clear her focus and saw she was still in the forest leading to Midgar. The red glare was Vincent's familiar cloak. She nodded at him and smiled gently. Then, the green light caught her attention. She gasped then hopped off the bike, nearly tripping over the bike pedal, and ran towards the pipe.

"Vincent, I love you!" Yuffie shouted, kneeling in front of the pipe. "You found the pipe! Oh, thank you, Vinny!" She ran towards the cloaked man and embraced him tightly, hopping simultaneously, which disturbed Vincent in many ways. "I would kiss you, but Cloud gets first dibs!"

"Wha - ?" Cloud started.

Yuffie giggled as she ran to Cloud and pecked him on his cheek twice. She ran towards the pipe again and observed the mound of stones. The symbols were similar to the ones in Mount Corel. Therefore, Chailo couldn't have gone too far! Yuffie hopped up a couple more times then ran along the path to Midgar without saying another word.

"Yuffie!" Cloud called. "Yuffie! Fuck!"

"That's new," Vincent remarked, walking toward the path. "I'll find her. You should call Tifa. I hear she's worried."

With that, Vincent left Cloud alone to observe the glowing pipe in the engraved mound. Cloud sighed then took out his cell phone. He didn't get any missed calls, so Tifa wasn't that worried about him. He took a deep breath, dialed a number and waited.

_**Please hold while the party is being reached, **_the receptionist said. A ring tone played as Cloud dismounted off Fenrir. A moment later, Tifa answered the phone. _**That you, Cloud?**_

"Yeah," he answered. "Are you okay?"

_**Yeah, I'm okay. Where are you?**_

_**Who the hell is that on the phone?**_

_**Dad, stop cussing!**_

* * *

From the cliffs towering above the fallen city, the barren road to Midgar was leading to a wasteland. No vegetation was visible in the city, but the trees that were able to grow along the path were rotting to their roots. A gray asparagus Toyota Hiace minibus rushed down the path, disturbing the monumental city and its silence. It also disturbed the life present near Midgar.

The van was being watched. An alien creature observed the vehicle drag plumes of dust behind its wheels as it stood amongst a pack of wolves. The creature had long ears that reached outward like tree branches and deep gray hair. Some of the locks were styled as neat dreads and tied at the tip with a cowskin band and a colored bead. It wore a large deep blue cloak with a peculiar sash draped over its shoulders. He heard yelling inside of the strange van. There were four Gaian people inside of the van; they were arguing over a phone. Its ears twitched upward lightly then settled back down. One of the wolves growled then whimpered as it met a strange wildcat with reddish fur. The creature turned to the red creature and waited for a response.

"The leader of my pack is with them," the wildcat said.

"I do not smell your granddaughter," a timber wolf said. "They be not your concern. What would she want in Midgar?"

"I'se here," the creature said. "She lookin' fa me."

The red wildcat looked below to see the van vanish from sight, but he spotted another disturbance and hummed in thought. The literate timber wolf grumbled then spoke.

"There are others."

"They are friends of Nanaki," the wildcat said. "That is my leader's name. I don't know if they are also trying to capture your granddaughter, but we should try to find her before they do."

"The plate in de ghetto. Her bike gwine ta be at the port in de chuch," the strange creature said.

"Chuch?" the timber wolf questioned, ears perked up. "You mean a church?"

"That's the Cetra's church in Sector 5!" the wildcat said, running away from the group.

"Follow him!" the literate timber wolf ordered to his pack. "Come, elder."

The creature climbed onto the timber wolf's back and let the canine run to their destination. The wildcat roared to alert the pack of wolves and made a swift turn between two cliffs. The pack of wolves followed the wildcat's shortcut, hoping no monsters would attack them.

* * *

There was an impenetrable fog rising above the ground. Chailo was cruising above the miasmic fog on her hover bike to settle in the church she found years ago. She let out a sigh of relief as she approached the safehaven of the ruined city. Her breath could have created ammonia as it lingered in Mako-leaked air. She veered her hover bike through an open window and landed near a broken pew. The motor hummed as it rested in a bed of gardenias and calla lilies. Chailo turned off the ignition and dismounted.

She stretched her arms out and up to release the tension that lingered in her muscles. There was not much for her to do except wait for the next portal to be opened. Then, she could go home - far away from the Western, Eastern and Northern Continents. She could only hope that Yuffie Kisaragi and Reno would not follow her there. They would disturb the peace of her family, but she knew in her heart that there was no peace left. President ShinRa was not a part of the conflict she faced every single day. She thought of sleeping for an hour's worth of time, but she could not. She had not slept for more than thirty minutes in seven years. What would an hour be worth now?

A small rumble echoed in the church. Chailo could hear the van from before draw closer, but she was certain that Doctor Palmer explained why Midgar was now uninhabitable. The Mako leaks infected the atmosphere so harshly that regular humans could not breathe it without complications. It was so strange to Chailo, but it could be that the van is Mako-resistant. She still wasn't sure of what Mako was anyway. It never affected her. However, being from another planet could make you immune, and she was familiar with active illnesses on other planets that were ineffective in poisoning her in any way or form.

"Chailo," a voice called out, little above a whisper.

Chailo turned around sharply and saw a cloaked figure reaching his hand out as he shuffled forward. A pack of wolves and a red wildcat were bowing to her in respect.

"Avus," Chailo whispered, voice shaking. "Avus!"

Chailo ran into the figure's arms and embraced sweetly. She pulled away from him and smiled happily. She was reunited with family once again...and friends.

"Elder," the timber wolf called, nuzzling against the taller man. "We have to hurry."

The other wolves began to growl viciously. Something was approaching them rather swiftly, and it wasn't the Gaian people in the van. It was something else entirely. The batter of wings filled the church. The red wildcat stepped forward to aid Chailo in battle, but she held out her hand and nodded to the altar in the church.

"Koneko, take Avus to the tunnel behind the statue. I will meet you in the Mythril Mines," Chailo ordered, earning a nod. "Avus," she called gently, "please go with them. Please."

"Centrum is with you always," he whispered, placing a hand on Chailo's shoulder.

The wings' battering grew louder as it drew nearer. Koneko, the red wildcat, hoisted the elder onto his back and ran towards the angelic statue. He pulled a hanging rope with his sharp teeth and activated a levitation device that lifted the angel's statue and revealed a low passageway. Stairs led down to the cavern's flooring and a small machine on the rugged walls lit the entrance. The elder dismounted from Koneko and pushed a lit button that replaced the statue to its former place.

"Chailo!" a familiar voice called. "Chailo, are you anyway near here?"

It was Yuffie Kisaragi's voice. Chailo held out her hand and nodded for the wolves to relax. The timber wolf sat down on his hind legs and whimpered to tell the others to do the same. A large winged creature came through a wall's opening, holding Yuffie by her hand. She waved at Chailo gleefully and released the creature's in an instant. She landed a bit clumsily, but she gained her balance quickly to run into Chailo's arms. Chailo returned her embrace reluctantly but willingly. Why does this girl trust her so much when they only met in battle?

"Chailo, you're okay!" Yuffie exclaimed, hopping and clapping. "I thought Reno might've gotten to you, so I tried looking here since it was close to Edge. Vinny and Cloud found the teleport pipe, and I ran over here as fast as a cheetah! Well, maybe not quite like a cheetah because you run like a cheetah, but just as fast anyway. Well, as fast as humanly possible until Vinny found me. Anyway, we found the pipe and I thought you might've came here because it's the only place I could think of that wasn't too poluted and had nice scenery. I know how you love scenery, so I asked Vinny to bring me here."

"You are referring to the creature there?" Chailo questioned, nodding to the winged creature. "What is it doing?"

Yuffie chirped an 'eh' then turned to see red swimming in the air. The wings dispersed into black haze and morphed into hair. Slowly, the winged creature was transforming back into its original form. Its black shoes turned to golden platelets on black boots. The claws became gloved hands, and the red changed to being a cape. Vincent returned to his human form.

"That's my normal Vinny's wonderful face!" Yuffie said, excitedly. "He helped me find you."

"I see," Chailo responded, bowing in respect. "Might I ask something of you, Miss Kisaragi?"

"It's just Yuffie," Yuffie said, huffing. This woman refuses to use informalities, even in battle! "Repeat after me, Yu-ffie. Yuffie. Now, you try it."

"It is against custom to name an unfamiliar person informally," Chailo said, untying her tunic's lace strings.

Vincent and Yuffie peeked at Chailo's loose breasts, noticing no signs of a brassiere being worn. Yuffie blushed as she continued to look at her ally's boobs, while Vincent turned to look at the angel's statue. The chipped marble distracted his wandering mind. Chailo was not quite done loosening up, however. She unbuckled the few studded belts adorned on her waist and unzipped a bit of her ruffle skort. She left the leather bow that fastened the skort tied sloppily. Yuffie was surprised at how comfortable Chailo was getting, considering the fact that a man was in her presence. Sure, she does the same thing with her clothes, but she doesn't loosen up the strings in front of people. That happens before she leaves the house.

"I hate customs. So, what part of the Planet are you from?" Yuffie asked, watching the seated wolves sniff about.

"The part no one inhabits."

"Uh-huh," Yuffie mumbled. "So where's that? An apartment?"

"Something like that," Chailo answered. "Now I have another question for you. Why do you trust me when I am a dangerous liability?"

"Well, I thought you were kinda suspicious before we teamed up, you know. I guess after that kickass action, I feel safer around you. I'm not really close to anyone and you're an illegal immigrant, so I guess it makes it easier to tolerate you," Yuffie says, walking away from Chailo playfully. "Vincent's not close to anyone either. Ain't that right, dark and handsome?"

Vincent turned to Yuffie after her use of adjectives then to the Chailo. There was something about her that he couldn't find in himself to trust as easily as Yuffie had. Sure, Chailo may have been a great fighter, but she is as she said: a dangerous liability. Why would she have such a high bounty on her head from ShinRa, who has been gone for years? She was very important to the company for some reason. He was going to find out what.

Vincent's cell phone rang after a brief silence. He took it out, checked the caller ID, and answered, "Reeve?"

"Eh?" Yuffie questioned, leaning into the phone.

**"Vincent, is Yuffie with you?"**

"Yes."

"**We picked up your signal in Midgar from one of the choppers. ShinRa guards are coming towards you, and it looks like monsters are coming for you too.**"

"Chailo, we have to go!" Yuffie warned.

Chailo threw a golden needle (similar to the one she used to save Yuffie in Mount Corel's caves) at Vincent's phone and punctured the device with deadly accuracy. The phone flipped several times before bouncing off a broken pew frame and landing on the ground in pieces. The only reason she and the others had to leave is because someone led them there. This Vincent, or Vinny, was a prime suspect. However, it was already too late. The signal is pinpointed at the Cetra Church in Sector 5. Chailo couldn't take Yuffie or Vincent through the passageway because the elder and Koneko were still crossing through it, and the passageway led to a sacred place. Her best action was to fight back.

Vincent looked angrily at Chailo. It took him thirty plus years to get a phone and hell just to get three upgrades and two charger replacements, and this bitch had the sheer gall to shove a pin in the battery! He narrowed his gaze at the woman and stalked towards her, aiming to kill. Yuffie turned after hearing a click and saw Vincent revealing his gun. He was targeting Chailo.

"Vincent, no! What the hell has gotten into you?" Yuffie questioned, protecting Chailo. "How much Mako went up your ass in fifteen seconds?"

"She broke...my phone...!" Vincent growled, aiming Cerberus at Chailo's forehead.

"Her phone was broken too!" Yuffie counter-argued. "ShinRa guards traced her signal before with the cell phone. Maybe they bugged your phone or something."

"We didn't talk to ShinRa guards before, and I don't lend my phone to anyone," Vincent hissed, keeping a firm lock on Chailo's head.

"My lady," a guttural voice called.

Chailo turned to the timber wolf and nodded. The other wolves could hear more than one presence approaching. They waited for Chailo to call out an order.

"Because your friend did not realize his location can be traced by satellite, Mokuki will send an escort to bring you to the outskirts of the city," Chailo informed.

"Where are you going?" Yuffie asked, turning to Chailo. "We're gonna separate after I came all this way to find you?"

"I am humbled to know someone is willing to trust me before having met me. I promise to repay you for all that you've done, but given the circumstances I don't know when I will be able to keep my promise. I wish I could be a friend, but we can't be together until this battle has seized," Chailo answered, gently. "Will you wait for me, Kisaragi?"

"But, but, Chailo," Yuffie said, remorsefully. "Could you at least tell me where you live? Or at least where you came from?"

"For my sake, no, I cannot."

Beams poured light in the church. Chailo ordered Mokuki to lead Yuffie and Vincent away to the outskirts of Midgar. Yuffie called out to Chailo to say a tearful goodbye, but Chailo had already boarded her hover bike and started the engine. Vincent tried to convince Yuffie to go with him, but a green light silenced him. A peculiar glyph illuminated the floor of the church with its eery glow and beckoned the flowers' petals to circulate in midair. The ring of petals began to glow as the sound of babbling brooks flowed through the church. Green hexes opened as though they were blooming and created a large portal. Chailo shot through the open portal, and Mokuki quickly followed.

"Yuffie! Vincent!" a familiar voice called.

Yuffie stomped her foot angrily and boldly ran into the portal before it closed. The wolves protected her from Vincent as they growled viciously at him. Before he knew it, Yuffie was gone as were any remnants of the glyphs and the wolves. They all disappeared into oblivion together. The church went back to being what it was years ago. Vincent turned his head slightly as a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Vincent, what was that?"

"A weird phenomenon," was all Vincent could say.


	6. Rebirth of the Planet

"You've heard about the Foreign Shadow, haven't you?"

Vincent was seated on a bench in front of Reeve for about twenty minutes. After what happened in Midgar, Reeve ordered everyone to leave because of the the Mako-resistant body suits being pressurized to their peak levels. Both men were in a WRO truck, returning to Edge and worrying about Yuffie. The wolves wouldn't let them cross the portal before it closed, and one of them led the men to their truck. It howled after them when they left. Vincent thought all the wolves disappeared, but one stayed behind to ensure everything was safe and secretive.

Unfortunately, Vincent saw all he needed to know. That Chailo, or Yuffie's so-called ally, is probably well worth the million gil bounty after what she did to his phone. Besides that, her ability to create portals and teleport is remarkable. If he could find another glowing pipe in Edge, Yuffie will be easy to find. As for Chailo...that bounty was sounding like a good reward for finding her.

"Nothing but rumors."

"That's all there is of the Foreign Shadow. No one knows if the Shadow is a male or a female. One of our soldiers, Perez Heiggan, told us some of the rumors he's heard," Reeve said, rubbing his knees. "The Foreign Shadow was a part of ShinRa's redevelopment. President Rufus ShinRa and the Foreign Shadow had a fairly heated argument about how to run the new company, so Rufus being Rufus decided to fire the Shadow. That's one story. The other one is that the president has been digging up new sources for the Planet's survival and the peoples' survival, but the shadow intervened several times because his methods were too risky. There are others to select from."

Vincent hummed in thought then said, "The only thing I can prove is the Foreign Shadow is a woman. Yuffie said her name was Chailo. Before we separated from her, a Turk called her Shinboru Chailo."

"Chailo Shinboru..." Reeve repeated, thinking. "Ah! That's the same person Tifa's looking for!"

"Commissioner!" a soldier called, running into the back. "There's something happening to the waters of the Planet!"

"What?" Reeve questioned.

* * *

A crater in the ocean floor rumbled mightily from below its deep depths. Many of the aquatic life inhabiting the monstrous cavern swam away as the rumbling became stronger. The crater's rumbling was pulsating like the beating of a heart. The pulse was vigorous as it disturbed the ocean. Waves of massive height were beginning to form.

There were fishing boats and streamliners riding the waves until they grew so tall they were mistaken for walls. Something in the air was beckoning the waves and clouds. A point in the ocean rose very mildly. The point grew a bit more then splashed back down, and grew more and splashed down, and grew more and splashed down. Then, the waves of the ocean circled about and created a maelstrom larger than the crater of the ocean floor. Finally, all the water in the maelstrom shot up to meet with the clouds in the sky. The water twisted and coil in itself as it rose into a spiral.

The clouds in the sky circled about and created what looked like a hurricane's eye. They spiraled into a point and descended to meet the ocean waters. Once the ocean and the clouds merged, sound waves emanated from the surface. Beach dwellers were watching the phenomenon in awe before the sound waves blew them back forcefully. Some of the adults were worried for the children and ran to higher ground; others continued to watch.

A roar bellowed from the merging, frightening beach dwellers and fisherman by the docks. The Planet as one entity began to pulsate and gave rise to different phenomena. The waters of Junon were changing. Sandstorms in the desert areas of North Corel and the Corel Prison were beginning to form. The clouds were forming into tornadoes. From each point the phenomena merged, a roaring came forth. A cacophony of shrieks and guttural bellowing filled the air.

The waters, the wind, the sand, the ruins of Midgar, and the clouds all circled about in a spherical mass. Soon, the entire Planet began to pulsate in vigorous heartbeat. Small spirits from the trees and the flowers and the dying animals and the dying people all transmigrated to the skies above. The Lifestream became visible to all. Its massive glowing river stretched across the sky, illuminating all who gazed upon it. Many people were amazed, but some people were frightened.

* * *

Barret, Cloud, Marlene, Nanaki, and Tifa were riding to the Seventh Heaven bar. Vincent and Reeve had told them to meet them at WRO Headquarters. Yuffie had been missing since her arrival at Midgar. Marlene and Nanaki weren't supposed to be with Barret and Tifa, but the situation called the shots and they ended up having to go along with the ride. Cloud was really upset when Vincent told them what happened. How could he of all people let wolves decide where Yuffie goes? He should have shot them away or something and followed Yuffie!

Green light snapped Cloud out of his thoughts. He looked at his arms and saw the light drifting in waves on his skin. Then, when he looked into the sky, he slowed Fenrir down to a stop in the middle of the road. A green river was in the sky! Tifa gasped slowly as she looked into the sky; Barret and Marlene did also before Tifa spoke.

"Barret?"

"Huh?" he responded, raising the side of his upper lip. "Huh?"

"What is that?" Tifa asked.

"The Lifestream," Nanaki answered, startling Marlene a little. "The Planet is accessing her life's blood."

"But why?" Marlene questioned.

"I don't know, but it cannot be a good thing," Nanaki answered, looking at the girl. "It could mean the Planet is summoning a WEAPON, but I don't know for sure, Marlene. We will have to sit here and wait."

"Oh, hell naw!" Barret remarked. "I ain't sittin' on my ass to see if a WEAPON go'n come out and start eatin' the children. That's a naw!"

"What else can we do, daddy?" Marlene questioned, grabbing Barret's headrest to scoot up. "What if the Planet is in trouble?"

"What if the Planet was making another WEAPON like Omega?" Tifa inserted. "What if...Vincent didn't really kill Omega?"

"Then we're in for some really deep shit," Nanaki remarked, surprising everyone in the van.

"Well, looka you!" Barret said, laughing. "Soundin' like me. Go 'head on then, Red!"

* * *

Reeve shuffled as he backed away from the screens on the WRO truck. Vincent had begun to worry inwardly. What was happening to the Planet? He could feel Chaos stir inside him, but all it did was beat in him. It was not strong enough to respond to whatever was occurring. However, for Chaos to even react to the supernatural phenomena meant there was something happening to the Planet. None of what was happening was making any sense to Vincent, though.

First, Yuffie had gotten into some trouble with the ShinRa guards; second, she's seen with the Foreign Shadow; third, monsters began appearing; then, Yuffie finds the Foreign Shadow and is taken through a portal; lastly, all the natural energies of the Planet were forming into masses and the Lifestream was hovering above everyone's heads right now. What was the connection? None of this could be linked to the Foreign Shadow in a sensible matter. He just didn't understand it.

"Vincent, is Chaos responding to the Planet's Lifestream?" Reeve asked, reluctantly as he crept towards him.

"Barely, but it is connected to this situation somehow," Vincent replied. "The Planet is doing something... Something that needs a better explanation than what we're left with."

"Do you think the Planet feels threatened?" Reeve questioned.

"If the Planet is being threatened, what would it feel threatened by?" Vincent asked, earning a nod from Reeve. "None of what's happened is enough to raise the Lifestream above our heads."

Reeve fell silent in agreement with Vincent. He couldn't add any of this up either. All the possibilities that he thought might have been a reason just weren't giving him cohesive results. He paced himself back and forth to think then stopped in sudden realization. Suppose he asked for his new scout's services? She might know something about all this. Reeve nodded to himself then sat down as the truck cruised through WRO headquarters' grounds. Vincent stood his ground as the truck stopped abruptly then crept back up the fields. Once the truck came to a complete stop, a soldier opened the doors and saluted the men as they dismounted from the vehicle.

"Captain," Reeve called, earning a salute from a red-capped soldier. "I need a cruiser to be ready to disembark to Kalm in two hours."

"Yes, sir!" the soldier replied, running to transportation authorities.

"I know you want no part of this nonsense, so I won't ask you to join me," Reeve said, looking at Vincent. "But if you need a ride home, look for Cid Highwind in the airfield. He made it there before I found you in Midgar. He was looking for traces of any more aerial creatures last I saw him, but fortunately he came up with nothing. Then again it could be unfortunate should they reappear as suddenly as before. I hope you have a better evening than the rest of us, Vincent Valentine. Try to catch up to Cid before he leaves. I think one of the soldiers here might know when he's leaving for home."

With that said, Reeve left Vincent in the warehouse with all the trucks and jeeps parked and moving. He noticed a few hovercrafts two floors above him being checked on for maintenance. Vincent didn't want to be involved in anymore fighting, but Yuffie was missing and Chailo Shinboru could be connected to the Planet's awakening. Whatever Vincent's decision would be, he had decide fast before Chaos had his say in all this. Vincent made his way to a few soldiers and asked when Cid was leaving. They all seemed to respond the same: about 45 minutes. He wasted no time in locating the airfield after multiple car hops.

Cid was speaking to a soldier about blueprints then answered another soldier's question about the construction work for an airship. Vincent waited until everyone dispersed and stalked towards the seasoned pilot. He cocked his finger back and plucked Cid in his neck, causing the blonde to duck his head and snap around to glare at the unwanted approach. He readied some well-deserved yelling only to be silenced into a warm smile.

"Vince!" Cid greeted, uncovering his neck. "How ya been, boy?"

"You're cheerful," Vincent commented, lowering his gauntlet and claw.

"And yer a sight for sore eyes," Cid remarked, poking Vincent's chest. "I hear Yuffie's done went missin' again, huh? Fine time to be chasin' a gunslinger babe. Lifestream's up yonder, too."

Vincent looked into the night's sky to see the Lifestream still hovering above everyone, but something was very different about it. The Lifestream was getting thinner and higher. The full moon above the stream was glowing brilliantly; shame it was a starless night this evening.

"Reeve said you were trying to find more of the creatures. Any luck?" Vincent asked, taking Cid out of his gazing at the sky.

"Nothin'," Cid responded, scoffing. "They appear then disappeared just like that," he emphasized with a snap of his fingers. "Fuck knows where. I thought maybe there'd be a nest somewhere. Couldn't find diddly squat on dems critters. Fuckin' shame."

Vincent folded his arms in thought. Cid watched the man lean on a stationary helicopter and wondered what was going through his mind. He could be thinking about anything right now: Yuffie, Nanaki, the events of today, the turmoil of tomorrow, that weird lady Lucrecia Crescent he's been hearing about lately...himself? No, Vincent doesn't have a wife and kid like Cid does. Only Cid would be thinking about his family's well-being and himself. Vincent isn't a selfish man either; sure, he's quiet and lives on his own, but he's not self-centered. He just wants to look and be cool. You know, stick with the epic awesome characterization of today's standards in society. That's what his son tells him anyway, and he loves Vincent to death and beyond.

"Think you could locate Tifa?" Vincent asked, standing straight.

"Sure, I can use this green bird's satellite reading system," Cid said, grinning and patting the helicopter's body. "C'mon! We better hurry 'fore the Lifestream starts draggin' peoples up into it."

Vincent took one last glance at the thinning Lifestream and followed Cid inside of the chopper.

* * *

There are mountains covered in moss and shrubs overlooking the river waters. They are not massive piles of stone or key sites for pilgrimage routes; they only watch over the water. Behind one of these mountains, chalk-engraved stones float about a dripping pipe. The pipe glows red and becomes heated. The sound of a small waterfall could be heard coming from the pipe. Small glimmers of light become seeds, seeds become a mass of nectar, the nectar calls out to leaves, the leaves call out to the wind. Cool breezes guide the leaves into a circle. The fluttering leaves glow to a greenish color and out comes a strong light in the middle of them. Three beings shoot out of the leaves' circle one at a time. First, Chailo on her hoverbike; second, Mokuki, the talking timber wolf; lastly, Yuffie Kisaragi.

Chailo parks her hoverbike on the beaten path going up the mountain then dismounts it. She takes out her handgun and walks toward the pipe, waiting for Yuffie. Yuffie pops out of the leaf portal clumsily and lands on her face.

"Ow!" she moaned, rubbing her cheek. "Why do you have to teleport everywhere all the damn time? It's really not the safest way to travel...or the healthiest." Yuffie chirped an 'eh' then looked up to see Chailo pointing her gun at her; unfortunately, it was the one that could fire bombs. "Ch-Cha-Chai-Chailo, w-wh-what are you doing?"

"I apologize, but, for my sake, I don't have any other choice but to kill you," Chailo answered.

"B-but why?" Yuffie questioned, trembling.

"You - " Chailo began.

The tattoos on her arms were glowing an eery green color similar to the portal's hue. Chailo looked into the sky and saw a massive green river hovering above. Yuffie looked up as well and gasped. Chailo lowered her weapon then hesistantly climbed up the mountain. Her heels clicked as they touched mildewed stones and moss-covered rocks. The dirt beneath her feet was rugged and vines were growing along the surface. She stepped over many vines as she came closer and closer to the mountain's peak. Chailo then stopped and looked out at the waters. A massive orb was forming into a body. A large tail and fin protruded out of the orb's bottom layer. Claws were emerging from the misty surface. Yuffie ran up the mountain to see why Chailo was still and understood quite perfectly.

"That's a WEAPON!" Yuffie exclaimed. "It has to be!"

"A WEAPON?" Chailo questioned, looking at Yuffie.

"The WEAPONs are powerful monsters that protect the Planet whenever she feels threatened by an other-wordly source of power," Mokuki explained, marching up the steep mountain terrain. He sat down on his haunches and said, "These beings were created 2,000 years ago and one after another were destroyed by the people who inhabit the Planet."

"If they are all destroyed, then the Planet has no protection," Chailo stated, looking at Mokuki. "Is this not so?"

"Correct," Mokuki answered.

"But if the WEAPONs are gone, then none of them should be able to come back, right?" Yuffie questioned, backing away. "She can't be resurrecting the WEAPONs!"

"That's not what the Planet is doing," Mokuki calmly responded. "She is creating another WEAPON to protect her. Why you are glowing should really be questioned."

Chailo turned to the Lifestream then looked at her tattoos and said, "We have to bring Yuffie back to her friends."

"You tried to kill her," Mokuki said, looking at Chailo.

"Your Planet saved her," Chailo replied, placing her gun back into its holster.

"Madame," Mokuki called, standing before Yuffie. "The man who brought you to the Cetra's church in Midgar, where does he live?"

"Vincent?" Yuffie questioned, earning a nod from the tall wolf. "He lives in Kalm."

"Kalm Town?" Mokuki asked to clarify, ears perked up. "That's northeast of Midgar."

"Take the portal back to Midgar before it closes," Chailo ordered.

Mokuki shoveled Yuffie onto his back and ran through the leaf portal to Midgar. Chailo boarded her hoverbike again and drove off to find the Mythril Mines in the Junon area. She just had to find the mountain with a cave.

* * *

"Hey, old man, Tifa's gone back to her bar," Cid called, looking over his shoulder. "Wanna visit her for a drink?"

Vincent turned to Cid and glared at him for a moment. He walked towards the tracking device that was on the helicopter and saw Tifa's signal beeping on a blue transparent radar. Vincent felt he honestly would be lost with all this technology. Speaking of which, he had to buy a new cell phone. Tifa's signal was nothing but a pink dot in a brown mass that represented the Eastern Continent. The green part that was inside of the brown mass represented the Midgar Area. Cid found her through shapes and satellite with ease. Vincent was impressed by the convenience of these tracking devices. When he was a Turk, he found people through recent sightings and had to either run through towns or ride jeeps to get to the person. That was the good, old-fashioned way of doing things. Now-a-days, you type the person's name and POW! You can tell exactly where someone is. Sleeping in a coffin does wonders for you.

"Can you take me there?" Vincent asked, looking at Cid.

"Sure. To be honest, I thought you'd say no," Cid remarked, scratching his broad chest. "You don't look the type to be missin' friends."

"We are missing a friend as we speak," Vincent reminded, "unless you've forgotten, dad. We could search for Yuffie tomorrow morning when we have better leads. My phone's destroyed, and I don't recall her having a phone today. Satellite reading tonight can wait."

"Who decided to be an ass and destroy yer phone?" Cid asked, standing akimbo.

"The Foreign Shadow," Vincent answered, hopping off the helicopter. "Reeve said I could hitch a ride with you since you're leaving soon."

"Why not?" Cid grinned. "It's right next door to Midgar anyway. Lessen you wanna visit your special cave and sleep in my son's room."

"No, thank you," Vincent said, quickly. "I've been at peace this long. I don't want to ruin it with memories of the past. Also, last time I spent the night for your son's birthday party, he fired a rocket in the house while you were getting Yuffie unstuck from the front door."

Cid laughed heartily and said, "Wonder where he gets that from?"


	7. Choose Your Side

Chailo parked her hover bike over a hieroglyphic transpad and dismounted. Home was just a train ride away! She drove through the right mountain cave in Junon and was able to merge into the entrance to the Mythril Mine. To say the Mythril Mines were usually described as short dungeons, they were certainly in beautiful condition and the monsters were short in number. The ceilings were blue, and purple crystals lit with electronic lamps gave the ceiling a mystical effect. The descending brown limestone protruding from the ceilings were illuminated brightly from the light and hues of the crystals. The pathway to another tunnel glowed in serene blues and purples. Mythril formations, bronze and proud, were springing from the ground and gave some limestone a healthy brown glaze. A large fresh water pool held swimming monsters, gemstones, and koi fish in its dark, murky sands. The pool was a sapphire blue and clear with tufts of anemone, seaweed and families of shrimp giving it color.

Less harmful monsters were drinking from the large pool of water in the underground cavern. They looked upon Chailo's form and greeted her with small whooping sounds and friendly hisses. She nodded to them and joined them as she drank from the fresh waters. Honestly, she had been running and fighting for several weeks because of ShinRa. She was near tears in hopes of a bath soon. A baby dragon crawled towards her and scooped her hand up to be petted. She picked the creature up into her gentlest embrace and hummed to it. The baby's family came to her and rested near her as she sang unto them. Rustling from the next cave sounded and alerted the dragons. The elder and wildcat, Koneko, came and greeted Chailo.

"Avus," Chailo whispered, watching the elder rest next to her. "Koneko."

"Have Mokuki and his pack returned home?" Koneko asked.

"Mokuki has brought a kunoichi to an ally's home," Chailo answered, petting the baby. "His pack may be waiting for his return or investigating under his order."

"Investigate what?" the elder asked, removing his cloak.

The elder was a lean man in an orange linen shirt and brown pants. His hair was bushy and white, and it reached to the middle of his shoulder blades at a point. The white hair was prevalent in his bushy beard and moustache though had hints of dark grey. His ears were long enough to touch Chailo's hood or poke her in the eye. He had dark brown skin, but he hardly had any sagging. The skin was tight and tough, yet it was soft to the touch. The elder had strong bones and striking yellow eyes. He placed his walking cane in front of him and folded his legs. Those glowing yellow eyes watching the life that inhabited the underground cave.

Chailo removed her blue tattered cloak and sighed in relief of not having to hide or run for a while now. She was a beautiful brown girl, lighter and richer in color than the elder. She was a lithe, curvatious woman in a gray denim ruffle skort and a white lace-up ruffled top. Her hair was flat and black, and it hardly covered her neck; the longest part of her hair were the bangs that reached to the bottom of her breasts. Her ears were long though hidden beneath her thick, black hair. Her ears flapped to flip her hair off them to appear nearly half the size of the elder's. She had soft, healthy glowing skin hidden beneath armor and tattoos. Her bones were fine and her eyes green. She and the elder had sensuous lips and long eyelashes.

"This planet is doing something peculiar. My birthmarks were responding to it," Chailo said. "Mokuki and the kunoichi mentioned something about the WEAPON, the planet's defense. All the WEAPONs were destroyed years ago: years we were not present."

"What was the Planet doing on the surface?" Koneko asked, sitting on his haunches.

"I saw a river that glows and a finned creature being born in the sky," Chailo answered. "The sky fish was named WEAPON."

"A WEAPON was in the sky?" Koneko questioned, standing on all fours and beginning to pace.

"More or less," Chailo answered, taking glances at the red wildcat. "It didn't seem to be a living creature."

"A spirit you say?" Koneko questioned, pacing more. "Was there only one?"

"Yes. In Junon," she answered, scratching behind the baby dragon's ear.

"Two WEAPONs have been destroyed in Junon: Sapphire and Emerald," Koneko said, having stopped pacing. "If the creature in the sky appeared to resemble a fish, there is a higher chance that the WEAPON being reborn is Sapphire. Eight years ago, a man named Sephiroth attempted to destroy the Planet by Meteor, a master spell using black materia. He was a super soldier created by ShinRa through their science department. When he obtained the black materia and summoned Meteor, Sapphire emerged from the waters having been called by the Planet. His head was blown off by ShinRa's Sister Ray cannon; he never completed his duty to protect the Planet."

"Such a poor creature," the elder said, scratching his chest. "You rise to protect, yet you die to fail. Dis t'ing may be risin' to protect Gaia. A fallen warrior c'n be a restless spirit should 'e not 'ave de honor 'e deserves."

"The sky fish can only do so much as a spirit," Chailo said, thinking of something logical. "There may be a possibility that the sky fish is being reborn to find someone to take his place. Perhaps, a WEAPON that Gaia has created, but she may not have enough power to give it life. Taking the powers of these creatures may have been her only option."

"Your birthmarks would not have spoken to you if Gaia just needed to give WEAPON life, Chailo," the elder said, looking into Chailo's eyes. She gave him a curious look. He said, "You are being called to help her. She shows her fallen because she need new. You have life. She be needin' yer powers."

"I refuse to be one with another planet," Chailo said, firmly and angrily. "I will not become one with her. Should Gaia have to be one with me, I will leave this place and watch it suffer."

"Child, you bear no ill will before. What be happenin' to ya?" the elder asked.

"I will not succumb to my destiny, avus," Chailo responded. "Punish me for my disobedience as it is written on your back, but I do not regret defying our traditions this time. I will not succumb to my destiny!"

* * *

It was an early morning in the smallest department of the new ShinRa Electric Power Company. Doctor Palmer, quiet and angry, was fiddling with a set of toy cars on a small racetrack. His time was running out in the Department of Space Exploration. Two weeks from now, he had to pack his things and be off. All of his years of devotion to the company were being thrown away because of Rufus. If Rufus wanted to play the game this way, then he would have to do something to piss him off just as relentlessly as he was. He had one solution.

His office door had opened and a familiar face stepped inside. Palmer smirked at the man before him then gestured for him to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Reno sat down and watched as Palmer pulled a fruit bowl towards him.

"We have some business to discuss," Reno started, taking a cherry from the bowl, "is what you said over the phone. Whaddaya want with me, yo?"

"Oh, nothing in particular," Palmer said, grinning as he fiddled with a blue car. "I was just curious to know if you would like to participate in finding your ex-girlfriend."

"I've had a bunch of those, Palms," Reno said, eating the cherry.

"If I remembered correctly, there was only one person you were reportedly infactuated with who you _haven't _laid," Palmer said, shrewdly.

"Like your mother?" Reno insulted, glaring at Palmer. He spat out the cherry's seed viciously and growled. "Cut this shit and give me something I can understand!"

"I think you understand who I'm referring to quite clearly," Palmer hissed, amused by Reno's uncharacteristic defensiveness. "Your little roommate you used to take out drinking. Come on, you know who I mean. A black woman about 5'4" with tattoos, long legs, black hair, green eyes. You remember, don't you, Reno?"

"Whatever it is that you want with me, you can shove it up your ass!" Reno shouted, hatred boiling under his skin.

"I want revenge," Palmer said in a still voice. "I'll get it with or without your help, but for me to get revenge I need someone who knows how to get even. Rufus is after someone who was a very precious asset to my department, and I am willing to make a bargain for her reassessment. To have that someone back, I need a person who is strong, willing to negotiate, and knows something about Chailo Shinboru. She has a pretty big bounty on her head, I hear, but I don't want the money. As I said, what I want is a bargain. That's the reason for me calling you, Mister Reno."

"Tough nails, yo," Reno commented. "I don't want the bargain."

"How else are you gonna get your girlfriend back then?" Palmer asked, grinning wily. "Rufus wants her dead more than alive. I'm sure after the fight you said you had, she already doesn't trust you anymore. Your friendship is practically in shambles. Now, I don't want her dead anymore than you do. I prefer her alive and well. I know, in your heart as a lover, you want her to be the same way, too. Isn't that right? You find Chailo Shinboru alive and bring her to me, you can stay with her in a refuge I'll reserve for the two of you. You can make up, make the best of your living together, and everything will be peachy."

Reno sat in the chair, gripping its arms, in silence. Palmer was right. He tarnished his friendship and trust with Chailo for good after the fight in Mount Corel. When he found her again, she had already found new allies with AVALANCHE's members and the WRO soldiers. Yuffie Kisaragi was one of them. He couldn't mend the pieces of their broken relationship, even though he was in love with Chailo. She was wanted dead or alive. Reno gritted his teeth, realizing there were no more logical options. He couldn't keep lying to Rufus by saying he underestimated Chailo's strength or couldn't trace her signal properly. The technology they used was far superior than that, and any computer could trace Chailo's signal. He went through more options as Palmer grinned at him, but he turned up short on each one.

"What you said," Reno started, furrowing his eyebrows, "about me being able to live with Chailo... Did you mean that?"

"Yes," Palmer said. "She is to be found alive and brought to me. I will provide you with the necessary resources needed for her safe return. Once she has been returned, you will keep her in hiding for a few weeks. I plan to open my own business, granted Chailo works for me. That is what I want. If I get that, you can have your life with her. Do we have a deal?"

Reno's mouth set in firm line then gradually lifted in a resigned smirk. He said, "Of course, granted Chailo stays with me while under your proprietorship." He took another cherry and dangled it suggestively. He continued, "I dunno what you plan to hire her for, but I want to be sure you keep all...the right assets of her person still in one piece, yo. If, by coincidence, you do find Chailo before me, I request that you hire me as well. That little refuge might be used for...other purposes while I search for a more fitting dwelling for us. Should either of us find her, she's equally ours to take."

"Pleasure doing business with you," Palmer said, nodding. "When can you start?"

* * *

The sun poured through the window to wake Shelke Rui from a peaceful slumber. Autumn breezes were passing through the city of Edge, and the winter would soon be approaching. Shelke yawned audibly then stretched as she looked out her window. She had been with Reeve at WRO headquarters yesterday when the monsters began to attack. Once Tifa and Cloud had returned home, she and Denzel came home too. It was strange to have seen monsters appear then disappear so quickly. Shelke stood to her feet then went to her bathroom to take a bath.

Tifa was making breakfast while Denzel helped clean the bar. Nanaki was walking about, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. It was unnerving to see everything at peace after yesterday's disturbance. Cloud had rushed over to Vincent's house after being called so early. He didn't have time to leave everyone a note saying if he were fine or not. The most he wrote was the following:

**Tifa,**

**Vincent gave me a call about Yuffie. I left to go check on them. The meeting is still on for tonight. Close up shop early, okay?**

**Cloud**

That was all from her typical boyfriend, Cloud Strife. They had been dating a year after the events with Deepground. During that year, peace had finally been realized and Cloud popped the question on her. No wedding ring, unfortunately. They were four years into the relationship, and it all seemed fine except everyone kept picking on them about kids and marriage. Everyone except Vincent, Shelke, and Nanaki. Now, everyone and their grandpas were on Vincent about dating, even Cloud! Shelke went on a date with Denzel and made him happy, but the pressure to go on another one was too much. They were good friends instead. Marlene's boyfriend was nearly killed by Barret, but that was a memory everyone could laugh to and not pressure Marlene into dating later on. Apparently, she learned her lesson the first time: Don't ever take your new boyfriends to your father unless they have a background check. It was hell with Vincent, though. Once Reeve hired a young woman to work for the WRO, there were rumors that they were dating. Although, the true extent of their relationship was unknown. After Yuffie found out about Reeve, it was open season on Vincent.

Tifa giggled a bit at poor Vincent. He was probably fed up with everyone's attacks on him. That was only their way of making sure he had gotten over Lucrecia Crescent, though. His past was such a tragic one, having loss the love of his life to a madman, and only Shelke had contact with Lucrecia's spirit other than Vincent. Shelke probably knew the most about the silent gunner. No one else bothered to question the man for fear he would unleash some serious led in their bodies. There was also the possibility of being mulled by his one claw. Besides that, Tifa wouldn't have minded seeing Vincent with someone out of curiosity to know his tastes in women...or men?

_Wouldn't that be an interesting twist? _Tifa thought, laughing aloud.

* * *

Cloud was in Vincent's room, praying he would tell him how Yuffie ended up in his apartment. She was lying on his small loveseat, sleeping and mumbling incoherent phrases in her sleep. How she found the seat comfortable was beyond anyone's guess. Vincent was just as confused as Cloud was, honestly. When he came home, she was already there on the couch. He didn't even know she knew where he lived. The most he ever said about his residence was that he stayed in Kalm. He never invited anyone over for the holidays.

"So...she was here...just like that?" Cloud asked, clarifying the details he had received from Vincent.

What Cloud understood was that Vincent had gotten a ride home from Cid after finding him at WRO headquarters. Reeve left to speak to someone and told Vincent to find Cid in the airfield. Cid was looking for more monsters but turned up with nothing, so he looked for Tifa instead upon Vincent's request. They found Tifa at her bar and decided to speak to her tomorrow morning so they could pick up better leads on where to find Yuffie. Vincent came to his apartment, opened the door, and wouldn't you know the missing ninja was in his loveseat. Cid had already left home, so he couldn't tell him to turn around. Instead, Vincent waited until morning to call Cloud and told him Yuffie was in his apartment. That's what Cloud clearly heard from the man in full detail, or as full as he would give him. Nothing explained how the girl made it through the door of Vincent's apartment. Vincent nodded at Cloud after giving him his story and glanced at Yuffie as if he was telling Cloud to take her out of his place.

"Why do we need to meet later then?" Cloud asked.

"The Planet put the Lifestream in mid-air after the monsters attacked and around the same time Yuffie went missing again," Vincent said. "We should discuss these recent events to know if there is a connection that can be made to know what the hell is going on and why. Chaos reacted to the Lifestream very faintly, but it could be serious should something suddenly happen to the Planet."

"I see," Cloud said quietly, hearing Yuffie's moaning as she stirred awake. "Looks like she's waking up. Well, I'll take her off your hands for the day. What are you planning on doing about the Lifestream incident?"

"There has to be a connection with the Lifestream and the Foreign Shadow," Vincent started, regretting having to say his next words. "ShinRa seems to have his hands full with the latter, so he might be involved with the Lifestream as well. If Deepground can summon the Omega WEAPON, what's stopping ShinRa from calling the Lifestream?"

"Vincent?" Yuffie called, wiping her eyes.

Cloud and Vincent turned to Yuffie. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. She stood to her feet and walked up to them.

"Do you mind if I watched your TV?" she asked, sniffing.

Cloud noted that this depressed state was unlike Yuffie. What happened to her? He said, "Yuffie...are you okay?"

She shook her head then asked again, "Can I watch your TV, Vinny? I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

Vincent was beginning to worry more than Cloud. Yuffie never refused some sort of conversation with people. It wasn't in her nature to deny someone of her company. Something was wrong, and it was terribly so. He led Yuffie to his small bed and turned on the television with his remote. Yuffie held one of his pillows in her arms as she changed channels with his remote and sat there. She wanted someone to hold her, but she didn't want Cloud or Vincent to do the deed. A chocolate commercial suddenly came on and depressed Yuffie more. She thought about Chailo then quickly changed the channel to watch music videos.

"Yuffie," Cloud called, taking the remote to turn down the volume. "It isn't my intention to hurt you, but I need to know what happened to you. How did you end up here?"

"It's a longer story than I'm going to tell," Yuffie started, snuggling the white pillow. A long, thin black hair tickled her nose and made her wiggle it. She picked the hair and compared it to Chailo's own black locks. She said, "After having Vincent drop me off at Aerith's church, I followed a girl the same age as me through a portal. When we got out of the portal, we were teleported to Junon. Everything was fine, but... She pointed her gun at me and threatened to fire because she was afraid someone would know where she was hiding. She didn't kill me then because a WEAPON stopped her. It was being formed in the skies. Her friend brought me here and opened the door for me. He threatened to kill me if I left the apartment, so I stayed here. I wanted you guys to meet her because she was such an interesting person, but she's a fugitive and on the run. She can't risk trusting anyone no matter...how much I want her to. We trusted each other in battle, but why doesn't she trust me now? She could have hidden away from everyone with me in Wutai! I liked her..."

Cloud and Vincent looked at each other with the same expression. A WEAPON was being reborn at the same time the Lifestream was above everyone's heads!


	8. WEAPONs being reformed

Reeve Tuesti was smiling en route to a new hotel as he sat in his personal black stretch limousine. He had a mixture of feelings in his eyes as they gleamed. One emotion was happiness, the other concern, and another was remorse. A gentle disposition emanated from the man as he looked into limo's carpet. Reeve wanted to investigate the ShinRa Corporation to gather details of Chailo Shinboru, or the Foreign Shadow, but there were troubling factors becoming involved in his attempts at discovering new clues. The most striking was the Lifestream hovering about the Planet. He could remember the events quite clearly. Vincent Valentine, a remarkable investigator when persuaded, was riding in the WRO truck with him talking about the rumors of a mysterious figure named the Foreign Shadow. Perez Heiggan was leading his own search party through towns, diligently hunting for clues on the whereabouts of the new ShinRa Corporation and clarifying any misconstrued details of the Foreign Shadow. As Reeve and Vincent were talking, the gunner knew of the Shadow's name and reminded Reeve of Tifa. She said a friend was looking for a woman named Chailo Shinboru and that she wanted to help him while simultaneously helping WRO soldiers bring civilians to safe houses or retreats. Suddenly, there was footage on the news of the Planet's oceans and deserts forming large bodies in the middle of the air!

Reeve wanted Vincent to look into the Planet's behavior seeing as though he was a vassel for a living WEAPON and the creature inside of him had a faint reaction to everything. However, he knew Vincent would never accept his requests to work for him since Deepground. He didn't want to work with him then! If Vincent or the AVALANCHE members weren't on his side, then he would have to rely on someone else. Reeve looked out the tinted window and parted his lips. A lake surrounded by forestry was empty of tourists. Only ducks and geese swam through the sun-glazed waters. The morning sun was reflected in the lake's body and bouncing amongst the birds like a mirror. It gave the birds a healthy glow on their feathers. It was a beautiful sight to wake up to in the morning.

Reeve's hand caressed the window as he thought of his girlfriend, Mneme Chrone. The sun's warm light reached down like her golden long hair as it opened like a fan. They met at a beach in Wutai. She was a beautiful, quiet woman: her shiny blonde hair covered her butt as it swept into curls by the gentle breezes, and her striking green eyes were in a trance as the sea whispered to her. Her skin was a pleasant tan, and her body was curved yet slender. Reeve had seen many beautiful women in his prime, but none of them were as appeasing to the eyes as Mneme. To him, she was gorgeous beyond measure. Her small feet would creep in the gentle, cold waves and her hair would pull back to stay dry.

_She went swimming in the beach and raked her small hands through her hair. Reeve was never a flirtatious man, but he decided to approach the blonde beauty as she backstroked in the clear, crisp water. The sands of the shores were slippery and mushy. Tiny crabs were walking across the sands and snapping their claws as they went into the water. The larger ones were on the other side of the beach possibly laying their eggs or burying themselves to bite unsuspecting swimmers. There was a small stone cliff overlooking the secluded area of the beach. It was not particularly massive, but it was wide enough to be mistaken for a shrine or place of prayer. The cliff watched many things swim in its waters, and it would watch over the woman. Wet sand filled the crevices between Reeves's bare toes. A grating sensation tickled his long feet as he walked toward the cliff. It was brown and probably rougher terrain, but Reeve was willing to cross the cliff to watch the beauty swim further out into the alluring sea. As he climbed the harsher soil and sharper rocks, he noticed a shark swimming towards the woman. It was brown and had white spots._

_"Miss, watch ou - !" Reeve started to shout. "Eh?"_

_The shark lifted his head to taste the air then nuzzled into the woman's breasts. She pet the spotted shark and smiled gently at it. The beast permitted the woman to ride on his back and cruised in the water with the beautiful passenger. It was an amazing sight! To have gained the trust of such a stereotypically fiercesome creature must have taken time. The shark brought the woman to the cliff and swam away to the depths of the sea. Reeve blushed a bit, having been caught watching her, and took a glance at the woman as she walked towards him._

_"Why so shy now, chief?" she asked, lightly punching Reeve's arm._

_"I'm sorry, I thought you were being attacked," Reeve said, hoping it was excusable._

_"Hm..." the woman said, standing next to Reeve. "Spotted sharks are quite harmless. They only eat shrimp and smaller fish. They also eat seaweed when they are sick. I'm not in danger in this part of the beach. Thank you for trying to rescue me, though."_

_"Um, before you go back, I..." Reeve started to say, being silenced by the woman's moist and soft fingertip resting on his lips._

_"Are you going to flirt with me?"_

_"No, I'm terrible at that sort of thing," he answered, earning a giggle from the woman. "The most I can do is compliment you. Although, I'd like to know you personally. I just don't think I'm the man you'd want. Shy isn't exactly the new sexy in this generation."_

_The woman smiled then said, "I like your kind of shy. It's cute! Your honesty is quite admirable, too. I thought the amazing leader of the World Regenesis Organization was a married man, though. I'm rather perplexed by his single status."_

_"How did you know I was the leader of the WRO?" Reeve asked._

_"I know many things about this planet," she said, looking out into the sea. "I watch time pass and I learn of the planet's people. I looked upon this world as it was falling at the hands of the Omega WEAPON. I saw all that transgressed and wondered. Why does evil breed in certain people and how? My search for the answer remains futile. Evil has many faces and many breeding grounds. It only needs one vulnerable mind, and it has found many throughout history. You once had a feeble mind working for ShinRa Corporation. You were shielded from the conditions of the people early in your career, but your heart was strong enough to want to help them and it overcame this weakness."_

_"Was your mind ever feeble?" Reeve asked, curious of her answer._

_"Yes," she said after a brief silence. "I overcame my weakness years ago, however. I have someone special to thank for that."_

_"What is your name, miss?" Reeve asked, impressed by the woman's wisdom._

_"Mneme Chrone," she said, walking away from him._

Reeve felt the vehicle slow to a stop as he left the brief memory. He stepped out of his personal WRO stretch limousine and stood in the doorway facing a large hotel. Of all the places his new scout and girlfriend could be, she had to be somewhere secluded and massive. Reeve sighed, gathering Mneme's information from last night. If he remembered correctly, she said he had to mention her name to a male clerk. He was going to be the youngest-looking one and possibly the only one wearing a white suit. Reeve took a deep breath, closed the vehicle's door, and then proceeded through the automatic slide doors.

Inside, the hotel's lounge was filled with a few people. The reception desk was pristine, and the furniture was neat and clean. The tiled floors were glossy and smooth. Reeve could hear people's heels clicking against the surface, even his own. The movements reminded him of his mother when she would walk through their old house in her heels after coming from the grocer's or the toy store. As he searched about for the young man dressed in a white suit, a tap on his shoulder made him turn. The man was smiling at him in a youthful glee. His soft brown hair curled close to his head, and his eyes were a pleasant green. He had flawless skin and dimpled cheeks. Reeve returned the boy's smile, remembering his own youthful days when he was considered "pretty."

"Reeve Tuesti," the boy said, earning a nod from the man. "You are expected on the seventh floor, room 652. If you take the first elevator down the hall," he instructed, pointing to a lit hallway passed the reception desk, "which is identified by the letter A, it should bring you to the very front of the rooms starting with number 650. Take a left, and room 652 will be the neighboring suite to room 650."

"Thank you," Reeve said, nodding.

The boy smiled again, nodded, and ran off to his next duty. Reeve walked to the elevator, pushed a button, and then waited. The elevator beeped and opened its doors. He entered, pushed another button, and watched as the doors closed. There were many reasons why Reeve both loved and hated elevators. He loved them for their convenience and hated them for breaking down, but Mneme gave him more reasons to love elevators more than hate them. She was very persuasive - very, very persuasive - and a huge temptation for him, especially on their umpteenth date as a couple of eleven months that Valentine's Day.

_"Are you sure you need me to drop you off at your suite?" Reeve asked, resting his back on the elevator's wall. "I could've just let you alone for the night."_

_"Hm..." Mneme hummed, pushing her backside against Reeve's groin. She directed his arms to wrap around her waist and swayed her body to and fro. She said, "You already forgot I was your girlfriend. I'm inclined to believe you don't want me anymore."_

_"I do want you," Reeve said, realizing his words. "Uh, I meant in a positive way! N-no-not, you know, sexually."_

_"You're too cute," Mneme whispered, chuckling. "You should at least tell me how you liked the date this time."_

_"Well, to start," Reeve said, lowering his hands on her hips, "it was very romantic, considering the day, and interesting. I never associated you with boat rides, but... You surprised me as always. I liked all of it."_

_"Even the chocolate chicken?" Mneme asked._

_"That scared me actually. I could've swore the chef baked the blood on that leg," Reeve said, interrupted by flickering lights. "What the hell?" Suddenly, the elevator stopped and the lights shut off. He sighed then complained, "Well, this was a nice way to end a date."_

_Mneme hummed, turned around, and said, "Not quite."_

_"Wha - ?" Reeve started, again interrupted but not minding. Mneme kissed him very sweetly and ended their date differently that night._

The elevator beeped, interrupting Reeve's flashback, and opened its doors. Mneme was standing in front of it, waiting for Reeve to come out. He looked into her green eyes and slowly stepped out. She wore a strapless blue top and white pants that made him think of the morning sky. Her hair as golden as the sun. He cupped her face with his hands then pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Once they parted, she took his hand and led him to her suite. However, he could feel something was worrying her from the way she gripped his hand. It wasn't just some little thing, though; she was trembling.

* * *

"Hey, ole timer," Cid commented. "Think you c'n make yo' 'par'men' a l'il mer lively? It feels like starin' at a fuckin' tombstone."

Vincent Valentine was not a happy soul. It would have been one thing if he had just gone to Tifa's pub like he usually does when discussing matters about the Planet, but Cloud had to call all of their allies so they could meet up at his apartment? Didn't he have a say in this? Apparently, Vincent didn't have anything to say for AVALANCHE being in his white-washed apartment. Cloud was leaning on the wall closest to Vincent's bed, watching Tifa soothing Yuffie. Barret and a familiar young man were seated on the couch, and Cid was smoking a cigarette near the kitchen. He had to use a wet paper towel as an ash tray. He actually hadn't smoked in two years since he was quitting for the sake of his son. Shera could care less but was thankful all the same. Cid Highwind may have been complaining about the plain look of the living space, but Barret Wallace had far more worse things to complain about.

"Man, fuck the white walls," Barret said, scratching his chest. "At least get a bigga den. I'm too big fa this, foo. And another thing: s'pose you get a tight ass shawty up here and you got this small ass space? She'd leave you to rot 'cause you got her feelin' claustrophobic and shit."

"What the hell?" Vincent managed to mumble.

"He's saying to get a bigger den for guests, Vincent," Tifa translated. Vincent stays on his own, so she understood there was no need for bigger spacing. Although, it would've been nice if the gunner would invite them over for the holidays or something. Based on Barret's point, a girlfriend might like a little color other than plain, white void and a small TV, but what are the odds of Vincent bothering to invite a girlfriend to his apartment? She stopped thinking and said, "Don't worry. I know you only need space for you, and, besides, your house reflects your style: simple and clean."

"Plain and boring is what it is," Cid mumbled.

"Cid, stop teasing him!" Tifa ordered.

"There's a reason we're all here," Cloud started, silencing everyone's bickering. "And it has nothing to do with Vincent's apartment or its overall design. I apologize for assembling everyone in your house, Vincent. I wanted Yuffie to join us, but it doesn't seem like she's moving from here. Right now, I just want everyone to listen. Last night, I know everyone saw the Lifestream in the sky hours after monsters were attacking people in the cities. Can anyone recount seeing anything else other than those two main things?"

"I did," a soft, deepening voice said. "Everyone at Cid's place saw the same thing."

"What is it, Denzel?" Tifa asked.

Denzel was all grown up in his teenage years and training under AVALANCHE thanks to Cloud. He was taller and handsome, and his personality was like Cloud's in many ways. Although Cloud's influence could have something to do with the fact that Denzel calls him uncle. However, Tifa had taught him martial arts, too and he refers to Tifa as mother. Both "parents" contributed to his overall style and attitude, however, and Marlene became a sister to him, making Barret his metaphorical father. Denzel was a great fighter with and/or without a weapon and had very keen senses.

"I saw two things after me and Shelke scouted the area to make sure no more monsters were around," Denzel answered. "One thing was a floating mecha sphere. It was wrapped around some cage and wires. Then, there was this glowing pipe."

Yuffie snapped her head up and ran towards Denzel. She said, "Where? Where did you see the pipe? Denzel, please! Tell me where you saw it!"

"It was a mile or so from the mecha sphere," Denzel answered, holding Yuffie's hands to seize her violent shaking. "We saw it Rocket Town. Did you see the glowing pipes, too?"

"Okay, wait, gimme a sec," Yuffie said, pacing quickly. "If you saw a pipe in Rocket Town, and I saw one in Mount Corel, Edge, and Junon, and Vincent found one near Midgar, then there should be at least one in every city and every mountain range. Every pipe has weird engravings and a platform near it and they're all white or some pale color. We're in Kalm, and this is a city, so... There might be a pipe here!"

Yuffie wasted no time escaping the apartment and hopping off the window's balcony. Tifa and Vincent were not about to let her run off and get into trouble again, so they followed her with haste. Cloud ran to the window after them, but he didn't jump out of it. Instead, he decided to investigate for floating mecha spheres. Hopefully, he would join the party later, but he wasn't so sure and there was no telling what sort of venture would come up next.

"Shit!" Cloud hissed, running out the front door.

Cid, Barret, and Denzel left the apartment after Cloud. They decided to ride in the same van together.

* * *

_There has to be a pipe somewhere_, Yuffie thought, running at full speed down the streets of Kalm. _There just has to be! I...I...I want to find Chailo. She's the only person...I've ever felt close to. I have to find her. I just have to!_

"Yuffie, stop!" Tifa tried, barely catching up with the ninja. She was getting too old for a full sprint without a good warm-up, but this was certainly a way to stay in the best of shapes. "Yuffie!"

Vincent was tempted to just fly after Yuffie and end all this running, but he also wanted to side with Yuffie and find the other pipe that could be in Kalm. Chailo was going to die for breaking his cell phone and nearly killing Yuffie! Then, a vague thought passed through Vincent's mind: Why not use a spell to catch up to Kisaragi? Chailo used a spell to elevate herself to attack. They could use a spell to speed down the streets. Unfortunately, they didn't have any black magic materia to back them up. Like a bat out of hell, a monster sprouted from the ground and several flying monsters joined his side. Apparently, Cid wasn't able to find these critters by satellite in Kalm. Tifa and Vincent slide to a stop and quickly prepare for battle.

Yuffie was up ahead with her own group of monsters and also prepared for a fight. One of the monsters in her opposing group was a watery creature. It had a shell on its back with three horns protruding from it in an upside-down triangular formation, a helmet with one horn in the center of its forehead, fingerless feet, and a long, smooth, metallic tail. Its entire body, however, was made of water. Yuffie hoped one of the Materia in her utility belt had black magic in it, or she was in for a serious match. A blue Materia was tossed in the air and placed in her fuma shuriken. She dragged her right leg backwards and charged at the watery beast first.

* * *

Reno slammed the trunk of his car securely before leaving it to pack his things out of his apartment. Doctor Palmer made sure everything was in order after they made an agreement to capture Chailo Shinboru. The moving truck was loaded with the last of his furniture. Moving men, strong and slender, worked together to load his couch on the truck. Reno stood in front of his old apartment complex in Costa del Sol, saying farewell to old memories, and began walking to a white limousine. Its body paint resembled a toy car a young girl or boy would receive for good behavior. The vehicle was shiny, new, and very distinct in features. It was unlike any normal elongated car. Palmer must have had more connections than he previously let on, or Rufus made sure no one would ever know. That was an impossibility, though. Although Reno was betraying Rufus by working for Palmer, he knew a great deal about his former boss. The only things Rufus wouldn't divulge were projects underground or in the past when ShinRa Electric Power Company ruled the world as a government and source provider under his father.

Reno entered the limo and closed the door behind him to observe his surroundings. The cushions were rosy in color but not pink or red like a regular rose. He almost couldn't quite describe the color of the seats, carpets, or door handles. Palmer was seated across from him, opening a bottle of champaigne with practiced ease. There was a small bar on Palmer's right hand side. It was the size of two cubby holes and had strong plastic holding the crystal wineglasses and bottled drinks. Intricate labels were listed on the shelves where "Beer," "Red Wines," and "Liquers" were illuminated by neon blue lighting. Pretty classy on Palmer's part. The limo's engine purred as the ignition started, and they rode off but it felt like they were floating. Reno watched the doctor pour some champaigne into a glass and felt an urge to snatch it from him, but he knew it wouldn't be good to take things from his new boss. They needed to work together to find Chailo.

"I should mention that this is the new model of hovercraft units you'll find in my organization," Palmer said, startling Reno out of his thoughts of the woman. "As a special employee, you'll have access to some of the units for your search for Chailo. Also, the equipment you'll be using has been modified. It might help to get a better feel on them through short tests." Palmer reached the full glass to Reno, surprising the redhead, and placed the champaigne back into its holder on the bottom shelf of the bar. He continued, "My base is located underground on Mideel Island. I'll take you there first. After you're properly acquainted with everyone and everything, I'll take you to your new apartment in Fort Condor. Most of my employees live in a secluded lodging area along the borders of the fort. You won't be troubled by any guards or scientists. You'll have plenty of time to unpack and concentrate. On to more important matters, there is a place that I'd like for you to start with your search. On a mission, I saw Chailo setting up some type of mechanism in Gongaga with her grandfather. When I questioned her, she wouldn't explain the details fully but that machine must be there still. If you should ever find a strange mecha in the area, collect it and bring it to us for analysis. She could be calling forces from her planet and she could not, but I'd rather know which one to be safe."

Reno took a moment to reconsider his thoughts then worded them, "Why is your base underground?"

"I've had it for years, my boy," Palmer said. "Can't challenge your boss with your own company until his is in the gutter, especially since he fired me and put my entire department out of work in the Neo-ShinRa Group. Now is the only reason I'm saying I have a company to begin with. Plus, would you honestly work with me if I didn't tell you where I'm stationed? I could turn you in to Rufus for treason for all you know."

"I'm not afraid to kill you should the case arise," Reno commented, crossing one leg over the other. "If you betray me, I'll find Chailo on my own."

Palmer gradually smiled, very pleased with Reno's answer, and said, "I think this is going to be an interesting bit of tension. You want Chailo for love and I want her for loyalty. Rufus wants her dead but the WRO's intentions have remained unknown. If Chailo sides with the WRO for any reason, you'll have quite a bit of fighting to do. Rufus already has troops searching for us all. The WRO are probably trying to find out the connection between Chailo and ShinRa. Should anyone from the WRO fall in love with her just as you did - "

Reno showed true annoyance at that and threw his rage at Palmer's wineglass as a small knife. The doctor's eyes went wide as he held only the stem of his glass and felt its contents on his thick thighs. He glanced down at his stained white dress pants then back up nervously at an angered Reno. Palmer was beginning to tremble in fear of the redhead Turk.

"If I catch any man with her..." Reno hissed, the aura of death and jealousy pouring from his gritted teeth. "I swear to God I'll rip his balls off!"

"Uh, uh, Mr. Reno," Palmer tried, tossing the broken glass stem onto the floor. "I'm sure no one would want to fall in love with an alien, especially considering Jenova and the effects she brought onto the Planet. She's more than likely found some seclusion with her grandfather. We don't know where she lives, only where she's been recently."

"And where exactly has she been?" Reno asked, looking directly into Palmer's eyes. He showed his true murderous face this time.

"Since her escape, she's been practically all over the world," Palmer answered, chuckling nervously. "The last place we've detected her is Midgar after she left your grasp in Edge."

"Midgar, huh?" Reno pondered. "Why there?"

"We don't know for sure, but there are theories that she has a teleporter there. You said so yourself that she disappeared after your chase in Edge. For her to just go swoof outta here, she had to have teleported. Her hoverbike has more technology embedded in it than our hovercars. Even her armor is more resistant to ailments than anything forged or modified. Disappearing isn't half of a surprise."

"If it's not surprising that she teleported to Midgar, how do you know she's not there still?"

"We were only able to find her in Midgar because of a small cell phone signal we tracked by one of our three satellites. While Chailo was working with us, she helped develop one of the satellites to prove she was on our side. ShinRa monitored her personally as she built a satellite that could trace her location through any artificial intelligence device in any city. When Rufus sentenced her to an execution, she completely shut down the satellite's system, which is why we can only track her by certain miracle."

"Whose cell phone signal did you use to find her?"

"Serial number: k761-B2J5F3-M6k8H4O6-D3. Extension 9A. Current cell phone owner: Vincent Valentine. Whatever was in Midgar other than Chailo took out his phone signal pretty good. We haven't been able to pick up a good trace like that on our alien since then."

"Know anything about him?" Reno asked, relaxing in his seat as the limo took a few turns. "Current residence? Occupation? Frequent visits?"

"He lives in an apartment complex named Mellow Suites last I checked. Besides writing commentary for novels, I don't think he has a career like he did as a Turk," Palmer said, scratching his chest. "Besides shopping for food, he visits the other members of AVALANCHE at least once a year. His more frequent visits are in Rocket Town and the Seventh Heaven bar. He goes to Edge and Rocket Town at least once a month. Although he has been involved with the WRO, he hardly goes to their headquarters. His alliance with organizations is somewhat shady."

"Where does he go to buy a phone or update one?"

"Fone Services, Inc."

"The satellite that Chailo fixed is dismantled, right?"

"Right."

"What about the other two satellites? What are they used for?"

"One of the satellites gathers information from the Planet's activity; for instance, you saw the Lifestream in the air, right?" Palmer asks, earning a nod from Reno. "The satellite my company made was able to detect the Lifestream's movement and calculate a possible location for a second movement."

"A second movement?"

"That's right!" Palmer cheered, pumping his fist. "The satellite was also able to determine the mass life forms floating in Junon, Mideel Island, North Corel, Nibelheim, Midgar, and Wutai."

"Life forms?" Reno questioned. Living in Costa del Sol had its advantages.

"Yes. Not everyone has seen the life forms, but there are several floating about. They're forming into the Planet's old WEAPONs. We theorize that the Planet is detecting a new threat and is possibly trying to reform her defenses. I fear Chailo may have something to do with all this, but I don't really know what. Is she calling backup from her own home planet or not?"

"I doubt it. They would've come years ago," Reno commented, thinking of other reasons there are WEAPONs hovering above cities. "The Planet doesn't need to reform defenses; it just needs to make new ones. It could be taking the WEAPONs powers and putting them into a new source like an input machine? Put high-level magic abilities into one super machine and out comes a fucking wizard, yo. It doesn't explain the Lifestream bit, but I guess the Planet is just making a new WEAPON."


	9. Shadow Flare Attack pt 1

"What's going on, Mneme?"

Reeve stared into his girlfriend's face and grew worried at her expression. She inhaled deeply, looked to the carpet of the suite, and then took a calm breath. She could feel her hands quaking in her lover's hands. It was hard to express her feelings in front of people; she was a very modest person - not so much in her past, but definitely in the present. She licked her lips, tasting the flavored gloss on them, then looked into Reeve's eyes with a gentle smile.

"Someone from my home planet is here," Mneme started, removing her hands from Reeve's grasp. He was reluctant to release her smaller, gentler hands after not having seen his beautiful wanderer for a few months now, but she was trying to tell him something important. Mneme tucked her blonde hair beneath a pair of long ears and watched her boyfriend's gaping mouth as he sat before her shocked. "You have permission to blink, ya know!"

Reeve cupped her face and ran his thumb across her bottom lip. She smiled brightly, unafraid of her large ears. Honestly, Reeve was stuck between desire and reason. Finding out your girlfriend has sexy-looking elf ears doesn't really justify the impure thoughts running through your head if you have them, and Reeve most definitely has a lot of them running track in his cerebellum.

"Why are you so damn cute?" Reeve asked, looking at Mneme's green eyes so full of hope and anticipation. It was then he realized that Mneme wasn't shaking because she was troubled; she was shaking because more of her people were here and she wasn't alone anymore.

"Because I was born that way," she answered, laughing. "Why? Do you find my ears cuter than me?"

"If I did, you'd probably break up with me," Reeve commented, looking to the side.

"I will only break up with you if you cheat on me," Mneme said, ears perking up like a puppy's ears. Reeve gulped, backed away from Mneme, and then laid on his side to cover his attraction toward the woman and her…ears?

"It isn't really fair to seduce me in such serious affairs," he remarked, mumbling mostly.

"I haven't quite shown you my true seductiveness, so this does not apply," she said, pinching his cheek. "In fact, I've never seduced you in the two years we've been dating."

"Speaking of years, how long has it been since you left your home planet? Where are you from? How'd you get here?"

"It's been seven years," Mneme answered, lying on her side in front of Reeve. "I am from a planet called Centrum. I am what you call a Pallen-Elezen, or pale-skinned Elezen. Pallen-Elezen people are found near shaded areas such as caves or in forests. We have very sensitive hearing, so sensitive that we can hear a butterfly's wings beat even in a thunderstorm. Our hearing compensates for our weaker eyesight. We are very good hunters and meteorologists."

"I don't think I'd be able to pay attention to the weather report if you're announcing a thunderstorm."

"Why?" Mneme asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's a curse the men on our planet succumb to," Reeve said, huffing. "We tend to pay attention to how cute the weather girls are; rarely do we actually get something out of them. Since you're as beautiful and intelligent as you are, I don't think concentrating would be on the agenda for me."

"Would you try to call me if I were a weather girl?" Mneme asked, smiling mischievously.

"Probably not. I'm the guy who collects posters and duct tapes 'em to a wall."

Mneme giggled then climbed atop her boyfriend. Reeve felt his insides screaming victoriously, but he never acted on what they shouted about or for. He looked into Mneme's green eyes and curiously watched her straddle him. She gave him a very passionate gaze before slowly untying the flimsy blue strings on her top. He only realized what his insides were getting excited about when Mneme pulled the top up to her breasts without completely taking the top off.

"W-w-wait a minute!" Reeve said, stalling her. "Wouldn't you rather tell me more about your home?"

"I would," Mneme started, humping Reeve slightly. She earned a pleasantly deep groan and chuckled before saying, "But something told me to continue later."

"Honey, I would _really_ like to hear about your planet before you do…what you were about to do."

"Ah, well, to answer your last question, I was exiled from Centrum and traveled through space until I landed here."

"You were exiled? Why?"

"A crime," Mneme whispered, kissing Reeve's softest spot on his neck. She continued speaking, "I was originally sentenced to death, but…my savior rescued me. She…is here! I am finally able to see her after seven long years of being away from home! I'm…I'm not alone anymore."

"What is her name?" Reeve asked, wiping Mneme's joyful tears.

"Chai-chan!" Mneme said, covering her mouth. She quickly wiped her tears but she was all the more happy to be able to say someone's name from her home planet. "Chailo's here. I felt her powers before. I thought I was going crazy, but I wasn't. My Chailo is here! Sister is here!"

_I wanted to tell her that the Chailo she knows is being hunted down… _Reeve thought, embracing his girlfriend. _I wanted her to tell me what she knew about Chailo, so we could hopefully end ShinRa's search for her… But the more I saw her crying and whispering so happily… The more I couldn't say anything… I just wanted her to be happy…because she wasn't alone… She was finally able to speak to someone from a world so much farther from us than we know… She was…_

* * *

_Free to let go…_

I am Yuffie Kisaragi, the daughter of Godo Kisaragi, and the youngest member of AVALANCHE. Well, when AVALANCHE still tried to defeat ShinRa Electric Power Company. It's been five years since anything truly worth remembering has happened. This is the first time I've ever fought for something other than restoring my homeland, Wutai. When I was younger, I heard stories about my home and its picturesque antiquity - its spirituality and mystique. I wanted desperately to bring back Wutai's former glory, and I have for years…until…I met a woman named Chailo Shinburo.

I was working for the WRO yesterday and was granted a day-off from Reeve Tuesti, the leader of the WRO, so I went shopping for clothes for the first time in history. I met Chailo outside an outlet mall in Edge. She ran from Turks all the way to Mount Corel for god knows how long. We fought together on Mount Corel until we teleported back to Edge. Monsters attacked us on the outskirts. It was my first being free to let go and use my full power.

"KYA!" Yuffie shouted, slashing away an elemental beast with her Magic Shuriken.

Being with strong people like Vincent, Cloud, and Tifa, who can kill someone just by staring at them or use super-speed to gain the upper hand, made me realize how much weaker I was. I hated it! To be able to use my shuriken in close range and actually feel the impact on these monsters just gives me that much more of a rush. Most guys like being behind the barrel of a gun because they can feel the bullet and the wind. It makes them feel safer and macho. Girls like me don't need anything that corny.

"Haa!" Yuffie cried, kicking a berserk monster. She activated the white magic in the blue materia embedded in her shuriken and chanted, "Haste!"

Other men who want to be heroes need some type of sword or knife to be in full battle mode. My shuriken's sharp but I hardly feel like a hero behind it. I may not be a full-on woman like Tifa, but I'm not stupid enough to think that a strong man will always save me. Tifa's not dumb, but she's stronger than most women I know. I can connect with her on those grounds for sure. If you want to make it with the big boys, it's best to know how to handle your own like a big boy. I haven't known very many women who could go beyond a man's potential. In all my travels, every woman in the AVALANCHE group has been kidnapped at least once - forget how 'cause I don't want to know - and without fail there's always some man to the rescue. Yesterday was the first time I saw a woman ever escape a kidnapper or a killer without a man saving the day. It was just her and her own power. That made me want to use my full power to save myself.

All I need is my combat skills just like Chailo. When I watched her moving, it all seemed planned and graceful. The way she broad-jumped was almost phantasmagoric! She looked like she was using black magic to help her jump to further distances, but then, when you really pay attention to her, she isn't using anything at all. She just jumps! That made me want to show-off. Since I'm a trained ninja, I can jump from tree to tree no problem. When I see Chailo jump on air, she just does it so naturally. The way I see it… Chailo is a soldier that shouldn't be made pissed off, but it's not like that. When she laughed for the first time, I heard someone in pain - someone who hadn't laughed in years - and it made me want to comfort her. I bet even now, no matter how much I reason that she tried to shoot me, she's still afraid and alone. I know how it feels to be alone.

"Bastard!" Yuffie insulted, slashing through beasts. The blood-caked teeth agape, the murderous gaze fading away, the fur and scales clinging to the blades of her shuriken.

I know because I was always alone…

"Jyaa!" Yuffie shouted, tearing off a reptile fiend's head.

I'm not like Cloud when he's alone. I don't question my existence or whether I like fighting because I like it or someone else does and I just go with the flow. I'm not like Aeris when she's alone. I don't plant daisies and whisper hymns in a church. I'm not like Barret when he's alone. I don't have kids to take care of or worry about. I'm not like Cid when he's alone. I don't know squat-shit when it comes to mechanics. I'm definitely not like Vincent. I don't know a damn thing about love or why you have to sleep inside a coffin because love turned your back on you. I am Yuffie Kisaragi! And I… I… I will not leave you on your own, Chailo Shinburo! You are the one person…

_Yuffie… _a woman's voice whispered.

"Mother?" Yuffie questioned, looking into the sky. Spirits of the fallen flutter like little fireflies to the sky. Only a small voice reaches out to Yuffie, and that voice is one she knows faintly but well.

_I love you, Yuffie…_

Chailo, you are the one person…I know that I can protect… Just wait for me while I pick up some leads. At least promise me…

"Okay," Yuffie said, nodding to herself. "Let's go find some mysterious piping!"

* * *

The village of Kalm has an immense variation of European culture. It has risen to a gradual expansion due to its modernization. Cottage houses and cabins are not as close to each other as before. About three years ago, the people began planting trees and providing extra space for their neighbors to tend to gardens and their newly planted trees. Renovations had been made since the terrible disturbance of Deepground on the pleasant suburbs. The mining industry has risen due to a recent finding of gems and crystals with the ability to become synthesized into other things. With the rise in sales for mythril, gemstones, and synthesizing crystals, Mythril Mining Co. has been buying newer equipment and hiring people who can use the equipment.

Yuffie looked around the village and was almost proud of the people for doing so well. If she weren't so busy looking for chalk markings, her little chest would've puffed out. Kalm was a perfect example for Wutai to only modernize certain things of the village while still keeping its dignity. Yuffie was more or less surprised that the people took such great measures escaping the monsters that suddenly appeared in the streets. They learned their lesson well since Deepground. Speaking of which, the ninja had a sudden premonition that there were definitely going to be more monsters. Stocking up would be a really good idea, and hopefully someone in one of shops will know about the teleported pipes Chailo used.

Nodding to herself, Yuffie ran to the nearest item shop without a second thought. She noticed the cobblestone streets were always well-kempt and fragrant whenever she popped by to bother Vincent. The village must have had a street scrubbing machine. Those were slowly rising to popularity, too, especially around frequented areas. Her father paid for one of those services to clean out around the shrines. Walking inside the item shop, Yuffie stopped and gawked at how different it was. You could actually see the sun pouring in through the windows! And there was no excessive piping on the walls! There was actually flower-patterned wallpaper on the walls! Modernization never looked so good for this place.

"Did someone come in?" a man asked. A middle-aged man came down his stairs and saw Yuffie at his door. He said, "Ah! Welcome to Heiler's Item Shop. How may I help you today?"

"Oh!" Yuffie said, digging in her pocket for her wallet. "I wanted some stock items for later. Let's see…four potions, two phoenix downs, and two antidotes please."

"Ah, are you with the WRO perchance?" the man asked, gathering the items.

"Yep!" Yuffie said cheerfully.

"A very tall man came by here buying up a storm. He said he was under a secret investigation that involved his partner's disappearance. Apparently, they separated along the lines of some work previous. I did not wish to pry, so I simply let him be. He seemed very troubled, though. He asked me the strangest question if I ever did hear it."

"How strange could it be?"

"He asked me if knights still exist," he said, placing the items in a small bag.

"Knights? You mean like the ones on TV that wear heavy armor?"

"I believe so. He told me the closest he ever came to a knight was in his mother's princess stories she would tell his little cousin when she came to visit. Recently, he said he might have met the real deal. I was surprised that he might have met a real knight. Then again, no one has ever seen a true knight in person. He might have just seen someone who was dressed in costume during a past times festival and pretended to be one."

"I didn't know they had past time festivals around here," Yuffie said, scratching her head.

"You should visit Kalm around March! There's always a past time festival here," the man informed, ringing up the bill. "We have a performance of medieval history during the second week. _The Knighthood of the Fabled Table _is a favorite among young children. Some actors perform an actual play of what knights used to do to become men. ShinRa's Gold Saucer amusement park had a play involving a knight, but it was a little far-fetched."

"Sure that's a proper word?" Yuffie questioned, forming a dark aura around herself. She remembered that ridiculous play all too clearly. Giving Cloud her precious kiss only to be talking to a wall later on? She wanted to kick herself for giving in to him.

"I believe the more curious thing about that man's words were what he said about his partner," the man said, snapping Yuffie out of her ghostly aura. "He said his partner may have had feelings for the knight he met. He proceeded to describe his partner as flamboyant, lazy, boisterous, but also reliable, confident, and determined when something catches his interest. A personality like that needs the right person to tame, and the knight might have been just that person. How would an actor know how to tame such a character, I thought to myself. Then he said one last thing before leaving, 'I think he is a fool, but he will change into something quite admirable. He loved the right person for the right reasons but in the wrong situation and under the wrong circumstances. He'll be interesting to watch.'"

_That guy… _Yuffie thought. _I hope I can meet him one day. I'd like to know what will become of him and his love for that knight…_

* * *

Reno was following Palmer to his new apartment suite in silence until he sneezed audibly. He hoped he wasn't catching a cold. The hallway he was walking through was eerily quiet with only a few hums of classical music pouring in from one of the doors. The hall was wide enough for two Palmers, or two people with the same body width as Doctor Palmer, but narrow enough to hear things from other doors. All the doors were a cherry brown and the walls were pink; the carpet was an interesting blue with glow in the dark fibers embedded in supernova clouds. It was like walking on the universe. There were dimming lights in the hallway's fixture that made the carpet come alive. Reno was never fascinated with décor but this was certainly getting his attention more than seeing his new headquarters.

Palmer said that he would initiate Reno into his company once all of his belongings were in his new apartment, so Reno took his time to think of ways to find Chailo. He ruled out her being in public areas that were frequented the most. Even an idiot wouldn't go out in public when they were being hunted down. Besides Mount Corel and Edge, she had to be somewhere hardly anyone would visit or be able to recognize her. Midgar is out of the question since she just escaped from there, and he wasn't sure if the body suits Palmer had would be able to combat with the concentrated levels of Mako in the area. Chailo could go in Midgar whenever she pleased because Mako had no effects on her. He was a witness to those experiments.

"Ah! Here we are!" Palmer said, interrupting Reno's thoughts. "Suite 736 E."

"Why are we here again?" Reno asked.

"This is your new pad," Palmer said, opening the door and turning on the light.

Reno entered his new apartment and stopped in mid-step. If he had any doubts in his mind that his old apartment was better, he was clearly mistaken. The view was sick!

"Holy shit!" Reno remarked, chuckling.

"I'll take that as a sign that you're impressed," Palmer said, placing the keys on the granite kitchen counter. "Sorry for the classic black and glass furniture. You can replace it whenever you like."

"Are you kidding?" Reno said, touching the leather sofa. "This is bitchin', yo!"

"Oh, thank god! It takes thousands of dollars to replace an entire apartment," Palmer said, walking toward the windows that overlooked his company. "That aside, your initiation will begin in another hour. I will escort you to the facilities you are permitted to use within the company and grant you access to whatever information you may need. Any questions related to your new assignment?"

"Actually, it isn't really involved with my assignment. But it's something I have to know. You said you had a satellite that reads the planet's activities, right? What's it called?"

"The Netum Blue," Palmer answered, a glow twinkling in his eyes.

"Has it traced anymore activities?"

"Actually, yes. I was sent the information recently," Palmer said, clapping.

The lights went off and a slit door opened in the ceiling. A weird-looking statue split open and projected VR images before Reno's eyes. Palmer connected his phone to an adapter and dragged the information off his phone to the windows. Reno was familiar with touch technology, but he wasn't aware that you drag actual documents from one place to another. It was astounding! He was definitely going to practice that while Palmer wasn't looking.

"Yesterday evening," Palmer started, pointing to the projected images, "at approximately 7:03 p.m., the Lifestream was seen globally within the stratosphere of the Planet. It had a higher net activity in Junon than any other city on the continents. In fact, it was so high that it disturbed many of the life forms above ground. Oceans, lakes, and seas were more turbulent and dangerous. The plants were wilting away. More monsters were appearing from places never truly populated before. Another occurrence was the sighting of the Sapphire WEAPON forming. My colleagues have checked the status of the Netum Blue satellite to see if the Lifestream's net activity had moved, but as it stands Junon still has the highest. To put it simply, the Lifestream is being concentrated in Junon."

"What about WEAPON?" Reno asked, turning his attention to the windows where the satellite's readings and pictures are being displayed. "What's been up with them forming?"

"They've completed their forms," Palmer answered gravely, earning Reno's full attention. "Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Ultimate, Diamond, and Jade; they all have reached their final form. Right now they are positioning themselves in the form of a circle, and the Lifestream is surrounding them in such a way that it is connecting them. The Lifestream is becoming a link."

A noise sounded, grabbing Reno's attention, and another document flashed on the window. "What's that, Palms?"

"New activity," Palmer said. "What?"

"What's going on?"

"The satellite picked up new activity from the WEAPONs!" Palmer gasped. The statue displayed a new image of the WEAPONs gathering a large amount of power and hunching over. "Is it…a Shadow Flare attack?"

* * *

A ringing sounded in the mythril mines that woke Chailo from her nap. The tattoos on her body provided light to the caves as they glowed brilliantly in the dark. The elder and all other life were asleep. She quietly rose to her feet and looked at her tattoos glowing. Power was coursing through her body and giving it such warmth she found it frightening. The source of such power must be coming from the planet. Looking to her elder, she gave a heartbroken smile to his sleeping form and turned to the pond. She wanted desperately to apologize to him for her behavior, but she did not want to be involved with another planet's affairs again. Though she is at conflict with herself, she wants to at least try to reason with the planet.

She eased her way to the pond and stooped low to enter its shallow depths. It was deep enough to cover a child's entire body, but the water's surface and the pond's bottom had a tiny distance apart no more than four feet. Chailo was very tedious when it came to being especially quiet around her elder. He had better hearing than most Elezen people; to be so quiet that he can't hear you takes great skill. Once Chailo was completely in the water, she took her time to find a large stone covering an opening. Water flowed from the pond to that small crevice in the rock like a miniature jet stream. She used a small amount of magic to levitate the rock but stopped to quickly crush the bubbles that formed when she moved the heavy object. Once she completely moved the rock, she held her dipped her entire body into the water and held her breath as she passed through the opening.

It was especially dark in the small tunnel. Her tattoos were the only source of light that guided her to her destination. On the other side of this tunnel was another pond much deeper than the one she left, but there was an atrium above the larger pond. It was her only source of sunlight in the mythril caves - her mirror to the outside world above ground. There were also very interesting gemstones embedded in the tunnel that she continued to find as she passed through. Her tattoos' glow gave them a majestic air. Another jet stream caught her eyes as she approached the door to her natural light.

She moved this stone and was inwardly happy to see sunlight pouring onto her brown skin. Suddenly, she saw a person passing by the pond and sunk back into the shadows a bit. It wasn't just one person. It was actually two, and that was one too many. Unfortunately, the ponds' waters were very clear and clean. She would be spotted very easily in the light, but she couldn't hold her breath in the water forever. Voices poured through to her ears, making her focus, but she couldn't creep closer than where she was yet.

"You honestly think Yuffie will come here, Vincent?"

"Yes," the gunner said. "She wants to find that woman whether we like it or not. Chaos is responding to this area the most. Either that woman is here or Yuffie will be here."


	10. Shadow Flare Attack pt 2

Cloud and Vincent were still talking by the sunlit spring in the Mythril Mines of Junon. In all of their travels through this mine, they never came across a freshwater spring or an old underground temple. To them, the mines were like a prison for monsters to sentence a dealth penalty on neighboring citizens. Many miners from Kalm lost their jobs and merchandise because of the creatures selfishly protecting the mythril spikes. It may have been for the better, though. Hardly anyone has had any use for mythril weapons or armor. That is, until now. The flooring surrounding the pool was broken marble rubble pieced together to look like tile. Fire sconces lit with magic gave an eery light to the rubble beneath their feet. Cloud turned to his side to see metal workings in piles on his right and mythril shards glimmering in the fire's gaze on Vincent's left. There were scrubbers and grided pads behind him, and an old rusting tub with vines growing around it. In front of them, a fantastic crystal was glowing in the sun's rays. It was gorgeous! It probably would have made an excellent wedding ring for Tifa, but he wasn't quite ready to propose to her yet. It was just a nice thought since Vincent was staring at the water more than the crystal.

"I don't think the water will turn into a monster and eat you if you look away from it, Vince," Cloud joked, earning a scoff from the gunner. "Is a fish down there that you want to eat for dinner?"

"Actually," Vincent started, "there's a lot of fish down there, considering the fact that I didn't see any at all before."

"Hm?"

Cloud looked into the pool and saw...fish! There were literally bunches of fish swimming in the pond! He could have sworn none were there before, but numbers of fish were racing each other and gathering in schools. It was like a large blanket was covering the bottom of the pool. Where did the fish come from? Vincent tapped Cloud's shoulder then pointed to an open tunnel in the glistening waters. The fish could have come from there, so there must be more water in the Mythril Mine. Suddenly, the fish split and something shot out of the water and attacked Cloud!

His entire front was getting soaked from the water lingering on his attacker's powerful body. Cloud felt his back hit the rubble and scrape against sharper edges of the stones. He grits his teeth in the pain and looks above him to see his attacker's face. However, the attacker was too fast and went after Vincent. Cerberus was being fired several times before the gun ceased. Cloud stood to his feet, sword at the ready in its sheath, and rushed the attacker harshly. The person took some damage but only a little before it punched Cloud and went for Vincent again. Before it could hurt Vincent, however, it stopped dead in its tracks and turned to the tunnel that Cloud and Vincent had entered. Cloud took his time to observe the attacker, only to discover the person was a woman: a woman with a striped bikini and a brown wife beater on no less. Her wet black hair became a curtain that covered her entire face with exception to her long brown ears. They stood erect on her head before the left one twitched.

"Cloud! Vincent!"

"Tifa?" Cloud whispered.

The attacker glanced at Cloud for a moment, turned her ear to the voice, and then raced through the dark tunnel to get to Tifa. Cloud called Tifa's name again to warn her and ran after the attacker. Vincent followed, firing several rounds at the woman. Her agility was oddly familiar, but he couldn't place where he might have seen such speed and evasive skills. Wherever he might have seen this sort of agility, it was hard to keep up with the female attacker. Under Vincent's breath, he mentally admitted the woman had an attractive body – you know, for a woman who was hiding in a pool…underneath a lot of fish…with a wife beater shirt on…and polka-dotted lingerie… Not that he was staring at it or anything. He was just thinking that she was fucking fast on bare feet in a dark cave with sharp rocks along the walls and plenty of mythril to boot!

"Cloud, try to hit the rocks on the walls!" Vincent ordered. "That might slow her down. She's not wearing shoes."

Cloud nodded then channeled all his energy into one attack. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, allowing him to feel his surroundings. He could hear his attacker's heart racing as she ran with abnormal speed down the cave. It was frantic, heavy, but with purpose. She was preparing herself for something as her muscles tensed and coiled. Vincent cocked the trigger of Cerberus, aiming to take the attacker's leg down. Cloud could feel the gunner's aim at a mythril shard gleaming in the darkness, pointing heavenward yet reflecting sharp rocks on the other side of the wall in its glowing bodice. Heat was boiling in Cloud's gut then pouring through his veins like rainwater down a spout. His power collected into one force then traversed to the tips of fingers gripping at the sword's hilt to the hilt steadying the blade then to the blade held at the ready. He spotted a small light seeping through some rocks, aimed for it, and released a deafening blow to the rocks trying to bottle the light in its stony prison. The attacker slowed to a stop, let the blow reach the light, and waited patiently for her pursuers to come closer.

Vincent was sure Cloud's attack would at least startle her, but she neither showed fear or anger. She was in front of the light now, just standing there quietly. Her ears were perked up, twitching slightly to hear noises from the newly lit hole in the wall. She inhaled deeply, ears pulling back against her head, and turned to the men. A large, bellowing roar echoed in the hole before she spoke.

"You…retarded…assholes…"

"Raaaaaaawr!"

* * *

"Let go of me!" Yuffie demanded, kicking a strong stomach.

"Not a chance, you little troublemaker!" Tifa shouted.

_Tifa had managed to catch me off my guard while I was talking to the old man at the items shop. Some retarded woman told them where I was while I was in the middle of preparing to rescue Chailo. Whatever happened to public safety? Barret's been hoisting me around through this cave, ignoring my attempts of escape. When I was in the shop, only Tifa kidnapped me. Vincent cheated by using Chaos to find me, so he didn't bother really looking for me. Instead, he told everyone to follow him to Junon. Cid, of course, didn't feel like running all the way to Junon, so we took a ride on his airship and followed this weird arrow of red light that formed in the clouds; it wasn't the obvious shape of the arrow like the ones that point directly to someplace you need. That'd be too convenient. It was more like an unfinished circle or something, and the space that wasn't filled was actually directly above Junon._

_Vincent then proceeded to tell everyone that Chaos, or Vincent's other half, could sense Chailo's presence. Unfortunately, Cloud and Denzel tied me down and gagged me, so the others had the pleasure of watching me struggle to get out of my binds. Why couldn't they understand that I wanted to help Chailo? Why was everyone against me today? Captain Strife and Colonel Valentine decided to split the team up to find Chailo, but they needed me to lure her out and talk some sense into her. While Cloud and Vincent go – I don't know – butt-humping each other, I got stuck with Barret and Tifa and I'm still tied up! If we got into a fight right now, I would be the main one screwed and helpless. No weapon, no nothing! Yeah, this is a great plan. Talk to Chailo, hope there's no monsters around to eat us for dinner, and let them beat her to death for pointing a gun in my face? You've got to be kidding! They don't know half the fighter or the woman Chailo is! _

"Knock that shit off!" Barret ordered pinching Yuffie's exposed thigh. Hearing Yuffie complain was enough to make anyone want to slap her, but she stopped struggling for a moment. "Thank you."

"Tifa!"

"Hey, that's Cloud!" Tifa said happily then growing concerned at the green light heading towards her. "Barret, did Cloud have a green flashlight before?"

"That ain't no flashlight," Barret said, placing Yuffie down to see.

"CHAILO!" Yuffie called loudly. "Is that you?"

"You!" a voice bellowed. The group turned to see an old man pointing at Yuffie. He had a strange staff in his left hand while the other hand began to glow a yellow color like his eyes. He said in a booming voice, "How you know my Chailo? Who you work for?"

"Your Chailo?" Yuffie questioned. "What do you mean? Tell me! Where is Chailo? Do you know where she is?"

"Who do you work for, girl?" the man asked, creeping toward Yuffie. He walked passed Barret and stood before Yuffie, searching her eyes for an answer.

"WRO," Yuffie answered, watching the man wave his glowing hand.

With that one motion, he closed off the tunnel Chailo was reaching and spoke in his normal, soft voice filled with fear and suspicion. "You know my granddaughter? How?"

"Chailo…is your granddaughter?" Yuffie clarified, watching the man nod his head. He had such long ears! "Well, I helped Chailo escape Reno in Mount Corel."

"The red-haired one?" the man asked.

"Yes, yes, that's the one," Yuffie said, tearing up a bit. "I'm really worried about your granddaughter, sir. I don't want her to get hurt by ShinRa, and Reno's been threatening to kill her. Not just him but other people, too. One guy said she was worth a lot of money. Mister, Chailo's really just scared. I know it!"

"How you know this?" the man asked.

"Because when she laughed, I saw someone alone and helpless in here," Yuffie said, pointing to her heart. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down to see her hands freed!

"Your heart is strong and you are kind," the man said, smiling widely. "It has been some time since I have heard someone able to read my daughter's heart, but you will not find her here. The Planet has a mission for Chailo. A mission you cannot interrupt…"

Yuffie turned to the tunnel and saw a green light rushing to the party. Gunfire echoed through the quiet mines and almost hit the party in the dark tunnel. Suddenly, the LifeStream rushed through the tunnel and gave light to their surroundings. The old man was brown-skinned like Barret, had long ears, was quite tall, and wore a blue cloak like Chailo. He moved his staff's head in a circle above him and formed a large circle out of his native magic. A large, foreign glyph spread around the ground. Tifa, Barret, and Yuffie could feel the powerful energy emanating from the glyph and entering their bodies through small channels. They turned to the old man and watched as he jirated and stomped his feet. The staff glowing more fiercely and his eyes rolling in the back of his head. The magic forced the earth beneath everyone's feet to elevate up to the tunnel's high ceiling, where even more magic forced the earth above their heads to move aside. Sunlight was pouring into the tunnel until they reached ground. In the sky, they could see WEAPONs gathering energy in a complete circle. Power was forming in the center of the arc, crushing anything beneath in its grasp so long as anything was within the radii of the glowing orb. Dark energy made the orb into a massive globe of light. The LifeStream forced its way out of the Mythril Mines of Junon and into the destructive mass of energy. As green tendrils seeped into the shadowy globe, the WEAPONS roared at the top of their lungs then released an intense attack…

"Get down!" Barret barked, running to Tifa. He covered her small frame with his massive torso and said, "It's a Shadow Flare!"

The old man stopped jirating and held the staff's length in both of his hands, chanting a final cry. Yuffie ran to the calm elder to bury her face into his cloak and clenched the soft, blue fabric for dear life. The elder merely watched the blinding light contract and implode with a vigilant grace then looked down at the girl in his arms screaming from the crushing impact of the blast. The rumble beneath their shoes was a quaking terror that could make the mines collapse at impact, but that's not what the blast was aiming for. At the sound of a growing cry, a tear rose in the elder's eye before he said...

"I'm sorry, child… You been called once more…"

* * *

_**Years ago…**_

"_Mommy? Mommy, wake up!" a little boy called. "Mommy, come on! Get up, lazy bones! Mommy!"_

_Her eyes opened to the sounds of her son, but all she saw was the sleeve of her blue jacket covered in_ _shadow to make the pale blue look navy blue. Her body was wobbling in her seated position. From the sounds of the waves and the calls of the seagulls, they were still on the steamboat. It was a warm morning on Terra River Route—warmer than most autumn mornings. She and her son were on their way to Haroni Tower for their first vacation. Her baby boy had never been to the tower, and she promised to take him there one day. Today just so happened to be it. The cool breeze brought new sleepiness to her as she began drifting off again._

"_Just a few more minutes, 'kay, baby?" she mumbled._

"_Mom," the boy complained, pouting. He faintly chuckled before inhaling and shouting, "Wake up, Chailo!"_

"_Ack!" Chailo screamed, frightened to near death. Her heart pounded in her ears as she placed a hand to her chest, hoping to ease the sudden excitement. She pretended she was crying, making her blonde-haired son laugh. He jumped into her arms and smiled brightly. His little teeth would be falling out again soon. He was a growing seven-year-old, after all. She said, "Now what was so important that you had to scream at me?"_

"_We're almost at the tower, mommy!" the boy exclaimed, popping up suddenly. "See? Over there!"_

_Chailo turned to her left then saw the black iron tower tilting on its side in the horizon. The autumn sun was a glowing yellow that she simply couldn't take with her sleepy eyes. Not wanting to seem uninterested, she gasped then made an impressive wow noise. She said, "A little longer and we'll be able to have our first picnic at the tower, right?"_

"_Hai, mama!" the boy cheered, jumping into his mother's embrace. "Hey, what were you dreaming about mommy? Were you having a good dream?"_

"_I had a dream about a little boy who played a magic flute," Chailo answered._

"_Again, mommy?" the boy questioned, laughing._

"_Yep," she replied. "He was a little older than you, but he was very cheerful and he asked me to sing a song with him."_

"_You can't sing to people you don't know," the boy lectured, pouting._

"_Why not?" Chailo asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Because I don't want other people to hear your voice. I want to be the only one to hear you sing," the boy answered, pouting deeper. _

_Chailo gasped lightly as she gazed into her baby's hazel eyes. She began to smile then said, "You're so selfish…but that's my favorite thing about you."_

"_Teehee, you're embarrassing me!" the little boy shouted, rubbing under his nose with the back of his finger. He was blushing like a little orchid. "Hey, mommy, why did you bring those paints with you, too?"_

"_To do some finger-painting," Chailo said._

"_Eh? What's that?"_

"_It's a surprise," she said, winking. _

_Her baby boy pouted again but smiled gently and rested his cheek onto her breast as he watched the tower become taller. Gray clouds were gatheringHe hoped it wouldn't rain out of nowhere, but as long as he was with his mother he would be fine. The breeze whispered playful dreams in his ears as he drifted off to sleep, but he wanted to say one more thing before he took a short nap._

"_Ne, mama," he called, earning a 'hm.' "When we move from the shelter, can we have picnics every weekends?"_

"_I'd love that," she answered, caressing his head. "But I think on this day we should always have a picnic at the tower every year."_

"_What about picnics in other places?" the boy whimpered._

"_That's a surprise."_

"_Mama… I love you…"_

* * *

Reeve returned from his girlfriend's sweet embraces and walked into the infirmary a bit tired. Mneme could be quite demanding sometimes, but he loved her for that. Also, he got away from work and into her charms every now and then, which let's be honest - what man denies himself the welcoming advances of his cute girlfriend? Ignoring the events of what occured hours before, Reeve approached a young, familiar face as she was typing away at a computer. She looked so much like her sister as she read the stats of the unconscious woman found at Junon.

"How is she holding up, Shelke?"

"This woman, Chailo Shinboru, took a big hit from the Shadow Flare attack. Most people would have died taking on a blast of that caliber," Shelke said, concentrating on her power levels. "She was weakened a great deal, but she is improving rapidly. I'm not certain whether she was blessed to have survived or cursed. I can safely say she's not from this world, though. Her body's organs are not in the same place as everyone else's. Even her bones are structured differently. For instance, her rib cage is just like a bar gate. The bones are smaller but are thick and greater in number. Her organs are completely safe from any weapon. The most a bullet or a sword can do to her is hit a rib without completely breaking it. I can almost understand why the NEO-ShinRa group want her back. No ordinary human can inflict damage on her."

"What did the old man say about this?" Reeve asked, looking into the pod containing Chailo's body. Her hair was beautiful and long like Mneme's but black.

"He only mentioned that they were called Elezen," Shelke informed. "I don't know anything about that race. If we want to know more about Elezen, we would have to ask Samayo in his native language. Or if we can get Chailo to cooperate with us, we can ask her but it's a long shot. Samayo said she can become difficult."

"Samayo?" Reeve questioned.

"The old man," Shelke explained. "His name in our language is pronounced Samayo. He is Chailo's grandfather. Her parents died when she was very young, and she survived a terrible tragedy that led her to flee from her village and return to his. At least...that is what he says."

"Has Yuffie come to see her?"

"Almost every day," she answered, turning to Reeve. "She's like a bee trying to reach an unreachable flower. Other than her and Samayo, Vincent Valentine comes to see her sometimes. He and Cloud."

"Why would those two come here?" Reeve questioned, furrowing his eyebrows. He turned to the stats and was impressed with the close-up of Chailo's rib bone. There were so many helixes of fibers linking together compared to someone else's rib bone. The Elezen people must be strong! Mneme mentioned she was an Elezen as well; why didn't she come to visit Samayo and Chailo? More importantly, however, what the hell could Cloud and Vincent want with Chailo? He said, "That's a curious affair, isn't it?"

"Not really," Shelke answered, returning to the stats to make more comparisons. "Chaos was only faintly reacting to the other WEAPONs before and it found Chailo in the Mythril Mines of Junon from the beginning. Vincent is probably curious about this woman's ties with the Planet as well as Cloud."

"Makes sense," Reeve said. He pointed to what looked an organ and asked, "What is that?"

"Her heart," Shelke said, watching the blue muscle beat strongly. "It's located in the center front of her lungs. Her ribs formed a unique cage that protects her heart and separates it from her lungs without interfering with her breathing patterns. It's like naturally added protection against physical harm, but it can also be a flaw. Should her heart have cancer or be affected by a viral infection, the cage would have to be broken and that sort of surgery could lead to malicious heart failure."

"It makes you wonder what sort of world the Elezen lived in," Reeve sighed, looking over to Chailo. The bandages on her body almost made her look like a wild animal - a wounded animal to be precise. "To have a body built for defense must mean the predators on their planet were fiercer than the ones here."

"Either that or their creator hoped to make the perfect being," Shelke joked slightly. "Vincent's here, by the way. Tifa, Cid, and Cloud just made it in. Yuffie's talking to Samayo in the lunch area. If you want to know what happened during the blast, you can ask either of them what happened."

"Hm..." Reeve hummed, taking a deep breath. He exhaled then said, "It's amazing to know that it's been fifteen days since the blast. But I'm glad that Chailo's recovering. Keep up the good work, Shelke."

The girl nodded and smiled before returning to her stat reading. Reeve had already left the infirmary, giving Chailo one last look in the healing tank. A nurse entered the room to take over Shelke's morning shift and several doctors came in to check on Chailo's stats All seemed quiet like before until a pulse reading had a higher frequency of beeps and rings. She was beginning to stir.

Her body ached, but it was a pain incomparable to the loss of her son. She would be able to manage this in due time. It was warm around her arms and legs, but her throat was dry and her face was cold. She smelled the sharp scents of antiseptics and alcohols in the air. She sniffed quickly to smell other pleasant things, but her lungs and chest burned when she tried to smell more. It nearly burned badly enough to the point where it knocked the wind out of her. She clenched her teeth to ease the burn then tapped into her native magic and summoned an ice spell to ease the burning. It calmed enough for her to sniff her surroundings again, but that soon became a horrible idea.

Water filled her nose and burned it up. She could feel water completely surrounding her body and bubbles crawling against her skin. The pores were beginning to wake. Her eyes shot open to see black wisps of fabric covering the glass barrier around her. She snapped her head around in different directions, trying to fight her way out of the blackness only realizing it wasn't fabric. Her fingertips grazed the blackness and felt soft hair instead. She clutched at the hair, tugged on it, and began clawing her way out of the barrier. It was her own hair! That's why she dreamt of that memory. She had to cut it before more dreams filled her mind. Voices were heard around her. She tapped at the glass, trying to get the voices to let her out, until she saw Yuffie running to the glass and pointing at her. Soon, Samayo, or her grandfather, came to her vision. Someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around forcefully to speak to him, but the damage was done. Chailo wanted out, and she wanted out now.

With whatever hidden strength was in her, she banged against the glass barrier harder until her strength began building in rage and anger. She could only vision killing whoever dared to touch her family like that. Her hair started not to matter anymore. People in white were shouting and running around, but she didn't care about who they were. She pounded at the barrier again and again until she heard water streaming out of some broken glass. Her hair was also interested in that point and directed her to the weakest part of the glass. Hearing more shouts but not listening to any of them, she gave a firm, strong punch to the glass and freed herself out of the barrier. Water was everywhere, and it ruined many papers and computers. Doctors and nurses were screaming, wondering where the woman landed.

Chailo was hidden in the shadows, searching for the man who shoved her father around. Reeve and Shelke tried to stop the doctors from scaring her more, but Chailo tuned out all the voices until she spotted the person who assaulted Samayo. She found him and jumped from the shadows to attack. Within a few moments, she punched the man to the nearest wall with all the anger and power she had left from being weakened. He was knocked unconscious as doctors rushed to him and rushed to get stun guns to pursue the attacker. Chailo glared at the men with the stun guns, roared viciously, and then ran to a vent behind the broken water pod that held her in its arms. Yuffie and the elder called to her, but she was soon gone.

* * *

This was not a place she was familiar with. She crawled through a larger air vent, but the grating wouldn't budge as she pushed it desperately. Her grandfather seemed to be fine with Yuffie, but she wasn't going to be fine in this place with guns pointed at her. Furious to hear the men coming after her, Chailo punched the grating out, checked her surroundings, and ran through the vents. She was still covered in antisceptic and water, and her hair was dripping with the same fluids. Her skin felt more naked than it was before. She looked down at her legs and noted that she had white bandages on them. White underwear was on her instead of the polka-dotted ones. That meant someone changed her clothes, or she went unconscious after two stupid men startled a guardian beast of the Mythril Mine. However, she did remember being blinded by a dark light. Nothing after that came to mind. Her feet felt grimy, but she couldn't worry about the piles of dust in the glimmering vents. She kept running in a crouched position as the vents grew smaller. Soon, she was crawling on hands and knees, trying her best to escape wherever she was. She crawled over one vent, noticing soldiers walking down the hallways with firearms and red caps, and continued until she heard an alarm go off. Soldiers scattered about and shouts of commands were passed, but she didn't pay attention to it as she traveled the small tunnel.

Light was at the end of the duct. She rapidly crawled toward it, hoping that was her way out, but as she came closer it proved to be another vent that was above the waiting room. She peeked down the vent to see someone passing the grating. It was a long-haired woman. Chailo had nearly forgotten the length of hair pasted onto her back. Somehow that light must've altered her hair growth and brought it back to its original length. The black ends of her hair reached the back of her knees as she knelt there. She began to remember her days as a soldier when she went on missions. She climbed air ducts all the time then, but the fans were more dangerous in the ducts and she nearly lost several limbs once. This was less exciting than those times.

"Tifa! Guys!" a familiar voice shouted.

"What the hell's goin' on now?" a man questioned.

Chailo's ears perked up as she heard the voices. One voice was Yuffie; the other unknown to her. Thankfully, the men who were pursuing her hadn't gotten close enough to reach her. They were still far behind, but if they picked up the small trail of water from her hair or the footsteps in the dust she'd be in trouble fast. Being a slender woman helped in ways like these, but most of the people on Gaia, or the Planet so the natives like to call it, had smaller builds. It was funny because Elezen people like those with stronger builds and tough bones and healthy skin. Predators on her planet hardly stood a chance against the larger men and women, but the predators on her planet would love the meat on this planet.

"It's Chailo!" Yuffie said. "She went crazy in the healing tank and attacked a doctor. The other officers were going to try to shock her, but she ran off and escaped through the vents. They lost her trail once she went through the air duct."

"Where's her grandfather?" Tifa asked. "Can't he find her?"

"He went outside to wait for her," Yuffie said.

"What, he knew she'd go nuts?" Cid complained.

"He just said she was protecting him and to wait here."

"Fucking fantastic! The bitch 'as been out for two weeks and she's causin' mayhem! I need a smoke!" Cid barked, leaving the room.

"Geez, what a geezer!" Yuffie complained, sitting in a chair. "Hey, Tif, where's Vinnie? Can't he find Chailo in the air ducts?"

"Well, I can call him and ask."

"...There's no need," the man said, startling Tifa.

Chailo's ears twitched rapidly at the deep voice before perking back up. She recognized this voice from Midgar. Yuffie mentioned a man named Vincent Valentine, or her Vinnie, before in Mount Corel. Chailo looked down below to see the same red cape that was adorned by the man who shot at her. He was standing directly beneath the air vent in perfect attacking range! However, she couldn't attack him for the blast. That didn't seem to be his doing.

"Well, can you find Chailo, Vincent? I'm really worried, you know," Yuffie said.

"Samayo said she's still in the building. Cloud's on his way with a basket."

"A basket?" Tifa questioned.

"Samayo told him to bring it here...along with this rattle..." Vincent said, pulling out a strange wooden ball with beans and bells inside of the twigs. He shook the rattle several times then stopped.

Chailo's ears parted on either side of her head once she heard the noise. It was her baby toy! Why would Samayo give it to random people? She took a moment to respond to the rattle's noise before finally deciding to come out of the air duct. It must have meant that she could trust Yuffie's family. She quietly crawled down the air duct, watching the snake skin and hard-shelled nuts circle about in the ball Vincent was shaking. Once he stopped rattling the object, the woman punched the air vent and frightened the group as she crawled out of the vent.

Tifa screamed, making Chailo's ears retreat before Yuffie covered her mouth. She kept her eyes on the rattle in Vincent's hand as she descended from the shaft. Her ears perked up again as she crawled along the ceiling like some type of lizard. She moved to the walls of the waiting room and crawled her way down to the floor, watching each person as they watched her. Vincent watched Chailo in her crouched position as their eyes locked. He shook the rattle a few more times, watching her ears part then perk back up. She reminded him of one of those wild animals who were confused when people held their toys or something they liked playing with. Even though Vincent was not fond of the woman who tarnished his cellphone and made him get a new one that was even harder to use, he had to admit under his breath that she was an exotic and gorgeous woman. Her eyes were especially enchanting. He never knew a green that dark and jewel-like existed on a person, but it made this girl all the more attractive. Her body was especially beautiful: her legs were very long and muscled. They weren't slender like other girls; they were different and had more curves to them. He then became attracted to the tattoos that adorned her skin before he shook the rattle again to lure Chailo closer. He knelt down to show it was okay and shook the rattle more. She crept over to him, acknowledging the hint of safety and accessibility to her toy.

Cid was two seconds away from cussing a storm in his own confusion, but a familiar hand closed his trap shut. Cloud shook his head then watched as Vincent lured Chailo closer. Maybe the reason why Samayo assigned Vincent with the weird ball was because he was quieter. The group watched Chailo crawl closer to Vincent's hand as it held out the rattle. She was up to his fingertips when she parted her lips open and went to grab the toy with her teeth. Vincent was confused yet fascinated by her actions. Though he wore leather gloves, he could feel her warm breath through the thick fabric. Her teeth were straight, white, and sharp as though she had fangs. Vincent was suddenly interested in the shaded tattoo and jeweled ring on Chailo's tongue as his eyes darted to the pink limb gently touching the ball. The woman backed away with the toy firmly between her teeth and began gnawing on it. No one spoke a word as she cracked the rattle open with her sharp teeth then proceeded to crack the nuts and snake-skin covered dried fruits. She ate them calmly before spotting the other fruits that Cloud held in his hand and seized chewing. Rather than crawl towards him, she stood up straight and walked to Cloud.

_Apparently, Samayo entrusted me to feed her... _Cloud thought, holding out an orange.

Chailo took the orange from Cloud then said in a very calm voice, "Where is my father?"

"He is outside," Cloud answered, releasing his tense muscles and relaxing. Samayo warned him that she might attack, but she didn't do anything like that yet. "He sent me to feed you."

"Why?"

"He thought I would be best suited for the job."

"What is your name?"

"Cloud Strife."

Chailo tilted her head cutely, letting her ears lower a bit, and said, "Interesting. I have never heard of a sky that struggles before."

"Hey, Chailo, do you remember me?" Yuffie asked, standing at Chailo's side.

"You are Ms. Kisaragi. The rattle holder was Vincent Valentine. Is he your prince?"

"That thang, a prince?" Cid remarked, removing Cloud's hand from his mouth. "You wish!"

"He is not of royal blood?" Chailo questioned, turning to Cid.

"You kiddin'?" Cid said, rubbing his nose. "He ain't nothin' but a li'l dandelion sittin' on a gravesite."

"...I see," Chailo responded. "Pity. I would've apologized for trashing his precious phone, but now I feel more obligated to calling him Asshole Number One."


	11. The Shadow Recuperates

Cid laughed hard enough for everyone in the room once he heard Chailo call Vincent an asshole. Of all the things in the world she could have called him, she chose one of the most insulting things to say. It was hilarious! Now, of course, everyone else was dumbfounded for Chailo's insult because Vincent didn't do anything to Chailo. However, Cloud remembered chasing the woman down in the Mythril Mines and Vincent ordering him to attack sharp objects to hinder her from running. She stopped and turned to them, saying they were assholes before a large monster attacked them all. If Vincent was asshole number one, then Cloud was sure he was number two and he frowned at that visibly.

Vincent wasn't thrilled about the nickname, especially after he thought the woman was an exotic beauty. He gladly took back what he thought of Chailo after that little word. Hmph, she wasn't even that cute! But, he decided not to respond to Chailo; after all, she did just try to escape a healing tank and was probably just moody right now. Samayo, the old man who traveled with her, was much nicer at the very least after he woke up. He didn't insult people he didn't know. How would she like it if he woke up calling her a bitch? She wouldn't, that's what! Cloud turned his gaze back to her as she began peeling the orange with her nails.

"Tell me, Master Strife," Chailo continued, busying herself with the fruit. "Where am I?"

"WRO headquarters. You _were_ in the infirmary," Cloud said, almost suggesting she return to fully recover.

"I see," she whispered, biting into the orange's flesh with her sharp teeth. "What are my stats?"

"Shelke probably has them. We can take you to her when you're done eating," Cloud said, handing Chailo the basket full of fruit and nuts. "Samayo went to get you some...clothes..."

"He's alone?" Chailo questioning, ears alert and eyes wide with fear.

"Yer ole man went with our friend, Barret," Cid answered, hearing Chailo sigh in short relief.

"Where are they going to get my clothes?" Chailo asked.

"The shopping mall in Edge," Yuffie answered, smiling a bit. "You know, where we first met? Samayo said you were gonna need some new threads before you two returned home, but ShinRa's still hunting you down right now, so you won't be going anywhere for a while. Plus, Samayo said he wanted to stay here."

"_He_ said he wants to stay at headquarters?" Chailo questioned, looking into Yuffie's eyes.

"No, he said he wants to take turns staying with each of us," Tifa said, trying to explain the elder's words in simplest terms. "Hi, I'm Tifa, by the way. When we spoke to Samayo after the blast, he trusted Yuffie to take you here to WRO headquarters to recuperate. He never stayed inside the building any longer than he had to, and that was only to check on your stats to make sure you were going to survive. Anyone else who'd have taken that kind of hit would have died. Since your grandfather had no where else to go, Yuffie offered him a room in her apartment. We were worried for Samayo being in Yuffie's care alone, so we suggested taking turns watching over him instead. See, while you were unconscious, he was staying with Nanaki for one week. All this week – the week that just passed – he was staying with Barret and his daughter, Marlene. Starting today –"

"He was gonna be in my house," Cid interrupted, wiping under his nose with a thumb. "My wife and son were gonna keep 'im comp'ny while's you slept."

"Right," Tifa responded, watching the woman receive all the information through her ears. They were so fascinating! She had to fight the strong urge to touch and play with them.

"And he agreed to this willingly?" Chailo asked, ears lowering and voice growing softer.

"Actually, he requested staying with us instead of staying here," Cloud answered. "He spoke in another language, though, so we couldn't understand his reasoning."

"That sounds like something he would do," Chailo remarked, getting Cloud to smile a little. "He never really favored militant bases...or hospitals for that matter."

_He hated them especially when I was having my baby_, Chailo mentally noted, gritting her teeth at the memory.

"By the way, what language do you speak?" Tifa questioned. "It doesn't sound like an old language on this planet."

Chailo continued to eat her orange before looking down at her body. She now understood why Samayo said she needed new clothes. The bandages on her body were just white gauge bands. Fortunately, they covered her breasts and formed panties to cover her other most private area. Otherwise, she was practically naked. She said, "It is forbidden to speak of my culture without the elder's permission. My language is my language. I can see why he went shopping."

"Actually, I kind of like this look for you," Yuffie said, snatching a red apple from the basket and chomping on it. "You look like a beautiful tribal princess."

"...I am a princess," Chailo answered reluctantly, suddenly regretting remembering that fact. Oh, the things she would do for a knife to cut her hair right now.

"You're a princess!" Tifa questioned.

"Well," Chailo started, feeling a pin sticking the small of her back. She peeked at the small of her back and noticed her butt was really exposed to air if she bent over or cut her hair in the slightest. Pants were sounding like a wonderful idea right now. She scoffed then said, "One with a bigger butt I guess."

"What's wrong wit' a big ass?" Cid questioned with a serious face. He pointed at Vincent and said, "Vince likes it."

Vincent wanted to snap Cid's neck right then, but he had to slap himself first. He was glomping over the black beauty's ass but only because there were tattoos on it, and they looked good on that se - NO! No, she is _not_ sexy! She's just...there. Vincent glared at Cid disapprovingly then said, "Don't make me shoot you, chief."

"Not my fault you're an ass-man," Cid said, chuckling, "asshole."

_This is going to be a long day_, Vincent thought, turning his head to the wall.

"Fitting, isn't it?" Chailo commented, throwing away the orange's skin and taking a plum out of the basket. Not satisfied with the plum, she began rummaging through the basket to find a mango. She revealed her sharp teeth again and tore the mango's tougher skin off to chew it a bit before diving into the sweet, soft flesh of the exotic fruit.

"Since I am an asshole," Vincent started, fed up with Chailo's insulting, "I think I'll call you a vulgar wolf, or perhaps a gluttonous beast will do?"

"You try not eating for nearly eight years and see where it brings you," Chailo responded, eating the soft fruit.

"Try thirty and I might respect you more," Vincent retorted, satisfied with Chailo's widened eyes and repositioned ears.

Chailo tilted her head then softened her gaze at Vincent before saying, "Exactly how ancient are you, creeper?"

Vincent visibly frowned at the woman, took a deep breath, and said, "Old enough to know there's no sense in arguing with a child."

"Then stop arguing with your thoughts and answer my question," Chailo retorted.

_This conversation is just getting more and more interesting_, Cid thought, smirking at the comments being tossed back and forth.

"There is nothing more to answer."

"Being 'old enough' has many meanings. If you have not eaten in thirty years, you are either truly ancient or were sadly poverished as a boy. So which is it?"

"I was never poverished," Vincent said, hooking a metal index finger in his gun holster. He was apparently thirty seconds away from blasting the exotic woman away. Yeah, she's hot with a nice ass and gorgeous legs, but she was about to be the first to discover what it feels like to have a sexy body for nothing. He finished, "Samayo told me you were quite strict with your customs. Is it not impolite to insult and/or mock others?"

"I am being quite polite by not killing you," Chailo growled, ears folded against the sides of her head. She had a very beautiful growl in her voice that Vincent almost enjoyed immensely, but she was threatening to kill him unarmed and, if she could survive a Shadow Flare attack by six WEAPONs, a bullet was practically harmless to her. "It is considered, for example, very rude not answering a question when one has been posed whether it be insulting or not. My people are quite sensitive to questions. I wish to know how old you are because you look no older than myself. Most men and women who have not eaten in thirty years tend to look ghastly, frail, sick, and possibly depressed. You're frail but not from famine, and that pretty face of yours is only telling me that you don't go outside as frequently as you should."

"Then consider me blessed," Vincent commented, narrowing his gaze at the woman.

"Uh, that's Vincent's way of saying he's twenty-bah-bah-bah...eight?" Yuffie interjected, stopping the bickering between her two friends. Chailo turned to Yuffie, arching both eyebrows in surprise, and waited for her to explain. Seeing the question in Chailo's deep green eyes, she continued to say, "Well, he would be twenty-eight if it hadn't been for - "

"Yuffie," Vincent growled.

"Something really important and too personal happening in his life," Yuffie said, sighing in relief when he heard a satisfied grunt from Vincent.

"Understandable," Chailo said, placing the basket of fruit onto her arm and preparing to leave.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Tifa questioned.

"To eat outside," Chailo answered, hand on the doorknob.

"You can't go out there on your own! WRO guards are trying to sedate you right now," Yuffie tried.

"They are hardly a threat to me, though I am impressed at the coordination this organization has as opposed to Shinra," Chailo commented, seeing a ripe banana tempting her to reach for it.

"About that - " Cid started.

"Why is Shinra after you?" Cloud asked, now interested in the conversation ensuing.

"I refused to partake in his experiments," Chailo answered bluntly and expressionlessly.

"What kind of experiments?" Vincent questioned, watching Chailo's ear twitch as it tuned his voice in.

"Simple ones really. I was asked to interact in Midgar to see how something called Mako reacted with me. The results were...as they said 'a startling feat.' Mako doesn't affect me in any way. I don't have your Mako-blue eyes or enhanced abilities that come from the energy. Under immense exposure, the most that can happen to me is relatively negligible sneezing. Your scientists say you need a Mako suit to enter Midgar; I just need a clean t-shirt. They wanted to gather blood samples from me because of my immunity to create some sort of reducing agent. Shinra wants to make Midgar livable again apparently."

"Well, that doesn't seem too bad, but they could've just as easily built a new living area," Yuffie suggested, frowning at the lack of thought being put in.

"They _are_ building new areas. There's a small suburb for the workers. Tseng lives in that area," Chailo informs. "Shinra's been taking care of his people first to ensure good business."

"Yeah, but still..." Yuffie hummed in suspicion.

"What about Reno? He was searching for you high and low. Got any background info on that?" Tifa asked.

"Reno was used for an experiment also. That theme park that Shinra owns had a match-making service. I was brought there to answer basic questions about myself - most of which I couldn't answer because of my elder's absence. Much like the question you posed about my language. Based on the information I gave, the president began an experiment on my reproductive skills. Reno, though he wasn't told, was ordered to be my mate. Well, more or less..."

"Wait! That's why he kept calling you 'baby' in Mount Corel?" Yuffie questioned in shock.

"No, he never really talked with me. We were living together for about a year until I had enough and decided to stay with my elder. He finally decided to speak to me after I was gone for a month. I don't know where the hell he got 'Shin-chan' or 'baby' from. He always called me by my first name just as you would."

_That's bullshit! _Tifa thought. _And here I was, thinking it would be okay to tell her he loved her and was worried sick. He is getting the worst ass-kicking of his life!_

"No other serious experiments were performed on me, I assure you. I refused most of them with exception to the simplest ones. I beg your leave, ladies and gentlemen. I've grown quite hungry," Chailo said, bowing in respect.

"But the guards are trying to sedate you right now!" Yuffie argued.

"You honestly think your sedatives can control me?" Chailo questioned, turning only slightly before opening the door.

"No," a familiar voice sighed. Chailo's eyes widened before she snapped her head around and gasped lightly. Samayo, her long-eared grandfather, was standing before her. Her gaze softened as her ears lowered, and she jumped into his embrace, making him drop the clothes he managed to buy for her. He chuckled deeply, patting his granddaughter's head before saying, "But it stops you from be'ng annoying as c'n be, child."

"Papa," Chailo whimpered, chuckling and smiling softly.

"You eaten, child?" the elder asked, earning a small nod but seeing a lot of fruit still untouched in the basket. "You need eat mo'. You'll be ya pre-Army weight soon if'n ya don' eat like you used ta. Come, we go out," Samayo said cheerfully, taking his granddaughter's hand and pulling her out of the room at last.

* * *

"Yuffie's family have told me you were staying with them. How was it?" Chailo asked, reaching into her basket to retrieve a tender, soft peach.

Grandfather and granddaughter were seated at a bench outside in what appeared to be a park. Chailo remembered seeing her grandfather for the first time when she escaped the sister planet that was connected to her home planet by a mysterious outgrowth of trees. She rested her weary head on a bench and wondered what she should do. Being only twelve at the time, her family was scattered all over or possibly dead like her parents. That was when she met Samayo. He had been traveling the streets of the tropical city for hours and saw many newcomers from the sister planet as he passed. Most of them bowed to him in respect, somehow knowing he was the elder of Elezen people, except for this small, saddened child. At first, he merely sat next to her in curiosity and wondered where the child came from. As they sat in silence much like they were now, he grew to respect the child rather than the child respecting him. Samayo chuckled at the memory of little Chailo and turned to the young woman before him. She's gone from a wide-eyed, brave child soldier to a sassy young woman now. He remembered all the times he and Chailo sat in a calm silence outside of a hospital or army base. Not every memory came to him in a flash, but he certainly remembered very many.

"It reminded me of a time when you were away in the army. I wou'd go 'round aksin' where ya be headed. Baby's too young ta be holdin' a gun, sir. I'se gwine ta find my baby," Samayo said, making a comical face.

Chailo laughed with her childlike glee and took a bite out of her peach before saying, "Like that time when I went to Snow Falls?"

Samayo made a hearty chuckle and smiled widely. He said, "Like yar first date? Remember you took ya gun and said, 'Mister, I ain't no fool. I wanna leave out pretty and come back ze same.' I went all ova ta make sure you didn't go out killin' first dates!"

Vincent was as pissed as a maypole. Everyone was on his ass about trying to mend the peace between Chailo and him, but he was just fine with being separated from her. That was when he asked the fabled question, "Is the glutton going to stay with us, too?" He was more pissed at the answer to the question than him asking the question. Vincent was okay with Samayo staying with him because he was an elderly man who has seen many things in his years and could probably produce interesting conversations, but that granddaughter of his was not something he wanted to even deal with - sexy or not. At this point, he didn't even want to learn about the Elezen race, but he needed to know why the WEAPONs were mobilizing and what it had to do with Chailo; if it had anything to do with her at all.

He was walking through the bustling corridors of WRO Headquarters, feeling Chaos react to the woman's new location. He wasn't sure why, but Chaos seemed to know where she was and how close she might be. It was an odd feeling to know that the entity inside of him responds to an alien presence. It almost felt like a lover was searching for his lost beloved; then again, it could be like a killer was searching for his beautiful target. Vincent merely followed Chaos' intuition either way and found the two Elezen laughing together as they sat on a bench. Chailo's hair was long enough to hit the floor, but Samayo was busy braiding it. Vincent mentally agreed with Yuffie's previous comment; Chailo did in fact look like a beautiful tribal princess, and she admitted to the fact that she was. In light of that note, Vincent made a mental reminder to ask Samayo whether he was a king of the Elezen people or just an elder.


End file.
